La fiesta de pijamas de Juleka
by Megumi Pancake
Summary: Juleka y Rose invitan a sus compañeros de clase a una fiesta en su casa. Se disponen a jugar a ciertas cosas comprometidas como al juego de la botella y más. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue la noche? Algunos se pondrán románticos... [Advertencia: Puede contener LEMON en futuros capítulos y temas de drogas leves y un poco de Ooc medio parodia, si no te gusta, este no es tu fic :(]
1. Iniciando la fiesta

Era por fin viernes y los alumnos del colegio Françoise Dupont salían contentos de sus aulas deseando aprovechar su fin de semana.  
Juleka salía junto con su mejor amiga Rose y pretendían avisar a unos cuantos de su clase para que hicieran una fiesta en su casa. Mensajearían a todos después, ya que se habían marchado a sus casas tras las clases, menos Adrien y a Nino, que aún esperaban en la puerta del instituto los dos solos hablando de sus cosas.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a sus compañeros de clase, saludándoles, al menos podrían avisar a dos en personas, que siempre era más natural y cercano.

-Hola chicos, ¿queréis venir a nuestra fiesta esta tarde?-Preguntaba Rose, de forma amable y visiblemente contenta. Los dos amigos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-No tenemos nada que hacer.-Accedía Adrien.-Pero supongo que debería preguntarle antes a mi padre, es muy estricto y dudo que me deje así porque sí.

-Por mi creo que sí podría ir, ¿quiénes más van?-Preguntaba Nino, colocándose la gorra.

-De momento solo os hemos podido avisar a vosotros.-Comentó Juleka.-Aunque íbamos a invitar a Nathaniel, a Mylène...

-Básicamente a todos los de la clase...-Interrumpió Rose de repente, porque sabía que su amiga iba a nombrar a todos y cada uno de los componentes de la clase.-Menos a Chloé y a Sabrina... Que sintiéndolo mucho serían muy irritables y nos lo fastidiarían todo.

-¿También irá Alya?-Preguntó Nino otra vez, quería saber si su ''novia'' iba a poder estar junto a él.

-Tenemos pensado invitarla también, otra cosa es que acceda. Tenemos que a avisarles a los todos todavía.-Respondía Juleka, sacando el móvil.-Voy a enviarles un mensaje.

La chica de pelo negro escribió un texto con los datos de la fiesta y lo envió al grupo de la clase, por desgracia se olvidó de que Chloé y Sabrina estarían en él y lo verían.

-Mierda...-Susurró la chica.-Soy estúpida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Rose, preocupada mientras la miraba.

-He enviado el mensaje al grupo de clase y en él están esas dos petardas...

-Míralo por el lado bueno,-Dijo Nino.-Es posible que digan de tener cosas más interesantes que hacer que ir a una ''vulgar fiesta de críos'' y no vengan.

-Tienes razón, suena a algo que diría Chloé.-Contestó Adrien.

-Hombre, no será una fiesta de críos, pero tampoco habrá alcohol ni cosas raras.-Explicaba Rose.

-Ya, pero ya sabéis como es ella y las ideas que tiene de nosotros...-Impuso el chico moreno nuevamente.

-En fin, será mejor que vayamos preparando las cosas.-Anunciaba Juleka, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su mochila al hombro.-Acordaros, esta tarde a las seis en mi casa, los que queráis os podéis traer el pijama y quedaros a dormir, mis padres se han ido de fin de semana por ahí y me han dejado invitar a gente siempre y cuando luego recojamos todo, está detallado todo en el mensaje.

-De acuerdo, cuando sepamos algo te avisamos.-Respondió Nino y se fue por su lado diciendo adiós a los tres.

Los otros también se despidieron entre ellos. Rose y Juleka se fueron a comer juntas y Adrien se metió en su coche, que ya le esperaba frente al colegio como cada día.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y muchos de la clase confirmaron que podían ir. Dejaron de milagro a Adrien, y los demás que decían por mensaje que iban eran Nino, Nathaniel, Alya, Kim, Max y Alix. Los únicos que no irían eran Mylène e Ivan porque tenían día romántico entre ellos y además les agobiaban un poco las fiestas con mucha gente en un sitio reducido.

Llegaron las seis de la tarde y los que confirmaron ya habían llegado a la casa de Juleka. Esta había preparado una ambientación tenebrosa poniendo manteles negros en la mesa, vasos de plástico morados, serpentinas y globos negros por ahí y más cosas, algo que Rose contrarrestaba con pasteles con glaseado rosa o de colores vivos, era todo muy extraño, sin embargo no quedaba mal, le daba un ambiente genial a la casa.

Nino y Adrien habían llegado juntos. El primero había llamado a Alya para saber cuándo iba a ir, y le respondió que había ido a buscar a Marinette y las dos irían en un rato. Marinette no había confirmado por mensaje porque estaba haciendo algo importante, pero cuando su amiga fue a visitarla para decírselo en persona, pidió permiso y la dejaron quedarse con sus amigos allí, además de quedarse a dormir.

Y una vez llegaron ellas dos, saludaron a los demás y se quedaron hablando, esperando que los demás dijeran algo o llegaran.  
Rose pensaba que ya Chloé no iba a ir a la quedada, pero entonces sonó el timbre. Juleka fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Sabrina cargando dos mochilas de aspecto bastante pesado.

-¡Hola!-Saludó la chica, visiblemente sofocada por el peso.-Ahora viene Chloé, estaba ocupada pensando en qué zapatos debía escoger... Vendrá más tarde.

Desde dentro los demás escucharon y se quejaron en voz baja, nadie quería a Chloé por allí.

-Pasa Sabrina, deja que te ayude...-Juleka cogió una de las mochilas y se la llevó a dentro, dejando pasar a la recién llegada y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Nadie tenía nada en contra de Sabrina, ella les caía bien a todos, lo malo era cuando se juntaba con Chloé, ya que para impresionarla le seguía el juego y se volvía borde, creída y mala como ella, y eso todos lo sabían.

Se acomodaron los que estaban, charlando cada cual a lo suyo. Alya y Nino se apartaron para trazar un plan para cuando llegara la noche, pues al parecer todos se quedaban a dormir e iban a hacer algo interesante para juntar a sus dos amigos Adrien y Marinette. Estos dos hablaban del tiempo, o al menos era lo que intentaba Marinette, porque no le salía una sola palabra bien de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sabrina hablaba extrañamente simpática con Kim y Max, quienes merendaban los dulces y bebían refrescos con ella. A su vez Alix y Nathaniel pintaban cosas extrañas en un cuaderno y se inventaban juegos para proponer más tarde con todos. En cuanto a las anfitrionas de la fiesta, ellas preparaban las camas en las distintas habitaciones y decidirían quién dormiría en cual, y tendrían que hacer parejas para dormir o como mucho en grupos de tres.

Después de un buen rato por fin llegó Chloé, que era la que faltaba y nadie quería ver, pero el lado positivo era que estaba de buen humor porque la habían invitado y nunca hacían eso sus compañeros de clase, siempre se colaba en las fiestas y se lo reprochaba a la gente.

-¡Aquí está el alma de la fiesta!-Exclamaba la rubia, entrando con estilo cuando Rose abrió la puerta.-Siento haberos hecho esperar, se me ha hecho muy difícil escoger unos zapatos que conjuntaran con mi fabuloso conjuntito de primavera.

Ninguno le hizo demasiado caso, solo su amiga íntima Sabrina, que corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Qué bien que has llegado!-Decía la pelirroja, sonriente, aunque a la vez siendo apartada con indiferencia por Chloé.-Ahora que estamos todos nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

-Desde luego, es que sin mi no hay una fiesta que merezca la pena, habéis hecho bien en invitarme esta vez.-La chica miró a su alrededor para ver a la gente que había acudido, y al divisar a Adrien fue corriendo hacia él y se le tiró encima, empujando bruscamente a Marinette que intentaba hablar aún con él.-¡Oh mi Adriencito! Dime que vas a quedarte a dormir... ¡Quiero que durmamos juntos!

-Uy... Lo siento, pero es que ya he quedado en dormir con Nino...-Respondió el chico, falsamente, quitándose de su lado y juntándose con su amigo, para que le sacase de ese lío.

-Eh... ¡Sí!-Corroboraba Nino, un poco nervioso.-Es cierto, vamos a dormir juntos porque... Nos da vergüenza dormir frente a mujeres...

-Qué patético.-Contestaba Chloé refunfuñando y cruzándose de brazos.-Pero bueno, supongo que me tocará dormir con Sabrina.

-Eso te iba a decir, Chloé.-Habló su amiga pelirroja, colocándose las gafas.-Juleka nos ha elegido una habitación para las dos, he dejado allí tu mochila con tus cosas.

-Esta casa es bastante grande.-Comentaba Alya, que riendo desviar el tema de conversación.-¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

Juleka, que estaba por allí cerca también, la miró y se rió.

-Hay cuatro,-Respondió la chica de las mechas moradas.-antes vivían aquí mis abuelos paternos y mi tía, así que creo que nos podremos acoplar bien.

-Por ejemplo nosotras dos dormimos en la habitación de sus padres, que no van a estar.-Informaba Rose, sonriente a más no poder.-Luego Chloé y Sabrina dormirán en la de Juleka, que tiene otra cama grande, y las otras dos están libres para que decidáis quien se queda en ellas.

-Sintiéndolo mucho, algunos de vosotros tendréis que dormir aquí en el salón en el sofá cama y en un colchón hinchable que tenemos.-Volvía a decir Juleka.

-Soy fan de los sofás cama.-Decía Alix, con un bollo de fresa en la mano.-Así que me ofrezco para dormir ahí con quien sea.

-Venga, yo dormiré contigo,-Se ofreció Nathaniel rápidamente.-si de todas formas no tengo acompañante, así que no me importará que compartamos cama.

-Oooh, ¿ya empiezan los ligues?-Preguntaba Kim, riéndose de su compañero.-Juleka, espero que tengas protección, ¡que aquí va a arder Troya!

-Que bruto eres tío.-Rió Max, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.-Debería extrañarte también que Rose y Juleka duerman juntitas en una cama de matrimonio.

-Chicos, no estropeemos la tarde, que estaba siendo muy bonita.-Dijo Alya de repente, queriendo mantener la calma al menos hasta que se hiciera de noche.

-¿Y tú por qué no duermes con Nino? Sois novios o algo así.-Observó Rose, ignorando que Max acababa de sugerir cosas que la implicaban junto a Juleka.

-¿Acaso se me escucha cuando hablo?-Preguntaba el chico de las gafas.-He dicho que me incomoda dormir frente a chicas, además no veo a Adrien teniendo que dormir con Marinette, porque si yo me voy con Alya, ellos dos se quedarán solos y tendrán que dormir juntos.

Al oír eso, la nombrada se puso roja. Ella había estado callada todo el rato porque básicamente no sabía que comentar, estaba irritada desde que Chloé llegó. La rubia de hecho había desaparecido de repente con Sabrina, ambas habrían ido a su cuarto a verlo o a saber para qué.

-Ahora que no está Chloé puedo decir con tranquilidad que realmente solo te incomoda a ti, Nino.-Admitió Adrien.-A mi realmente no me importaría dormir con Marinette, pero es que Chloé se pone muy pesada y seguro que quiere propasarse conmigo...

Marinette no podía creer lo que oía, ¿de verdad ADRIEN había dicho aquello de ELLA?

-Pero... La distribución ya está hecha... ¿no?-Decía tímidamente la chica de las coletas, sin poder creerse nada.

-Sí, aunque no deberías preocuparte.-Comentaba Alya, acercándose mucho a ella.-Seguro que para la próxima podré convencer a Nino para que duerma conmigo.

-¡Alya!

Chloé llegó de vuelta de las habitaciones con cara de oler a estiércol, Sabrina la seguía sosteniendo un tablero de lo que parecía ser una ouija, ella estaba aterrorizada, y a la rubia simplemente le daba igual, pero el mal rollo no se lo quitaba nadie.

-Tu cuarto es muy siniestro, Juleka.-Comentaba Chloé una opinión que nadie le había pedido.-Pero supongo que va a juego con tu alma de muerta en vida.

-Eh, si no te gusta te jodes y duermes en tu puñetero hotel de cinco estrellas, princesita.-Dijo de manera borde la anfitriona, quien estaba harta de ser introvertida, y al estar en su propio terreno sentía que no se podía callar nada que le dijera Chloé.-Encima de que te he dado de las mejores habitaciones y eso que no te la mereces, ¡por mi te mandaría a dormir a la bañera!

Rose miró sorprendida el comportamiento de Juleka, y entonces Marinette, Alya y Nino aplaudieron y silbaron vitoreándola.

-¡Muy buena Jul!-Exclamó Nino.-Le has dado pero bien.

Chloé solo gruñó y dejó el tema de lado para no comerse más puyas.

-Bueno, retiro lo dicho.-Decía con resignación la hija del alcalde.-¿Vamos a hacer algo interesante o esto va a ser un muermo todo el rato?

-Pues a nosotros se nos había ocurrido hacer algunos juegos comprometedores...-Comentaba Alix, dándole una lista con diversos juegos que había escrito con Nathaniel a Juleka.

-Juego de la botella, verdad o prenda, ¡¿siete minutos en el paraíso?!-Leía en voz alta la anfitriona.-Pero... ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza Alix?

-Algunas de esas cosas las ha puesto el pervertido de Nathaniel mientras yo veía su cuaderno plagado de hentai de Marinette con Chloé.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó de repente Marinette, que entendía lo que quería decir ''hentai'', algo de lo que la mayoría, incluida Chloé, desconocían el significado. Adrien al ser fan del anime y del manga sabía lo que significaba, pero no dijo nada por no meterse, era lo mejor.

-¡Me prometiste que no lo dirías!-Nathaniel se enfadó un poco con su compañera, quedándose más rojo que su pelo y avergonzado.

-¿Qué más da? Si nadie lo ha entendido.

-Lo ha entendido ella...

-Bueno, lo dejaré pasar, pero en serio, ¡deja de dibujarme de esa manera! ¡Y menos con Chloé!-Protestaba la muchacha de las coletas.

-Venga venga, relajémonos jugando a la botella.-Propuso Max, mirando la hoja escrita con las actividades que tenía Juleka todavía en la mano.-Proporcionalmente es lo menos comprometedor de la lista, la cual podemos seguir de menor altura de perversión a mayor, ¿os parece correcto?

-A mi me parece bien.-Dijo Alya, animada, y seguido los demás asintieron, aunque Chloé y Sabrina no parecían muy contentas.

La pelirroja aún tenía la ouija en la mano, nadie se dio cuenta, hasta que al mirarla, la dueña de la casa lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces con mi tablero de ouija, Sabrina?-Preguntó ella, extrañada.

-A Chloé le da mala espina así que me dijo que la sacara de la habitación y no sabía dónde ponerlo... Perdona.

-No te preocupes, la dejaré por aquí.-Juleka cogió el tablero y lo quedó en un estante, fuera de la vista de sus invitados para que no se asustaran.

Después de un rato y tras de ponerse los pijamas, elegir habitaciones y acompañantes, los jóvenes compañeros de clase habían encontrado una botella vacía y se dispusieron a jugar en mitad del suelo del salón, sobre una alfombra. Muchos estaban entusiasmados por ver con quien les tocaba besarse. No había restricciones ni tiempo de duración del beso. De ahí podía salir cualquier cosa...

Continuará!


	2. El juego de la botella

Estaban todos sentados en círculo con la botella en medio dispuestos a jugar los doce a la vez. Todos estaban nerviosos, pero a la vez intrigados, casi ninguno jugó a eso antes y se preguntaban cómo sería.

Decidieron las normas para que luego nadie se sintiera mal o hubiese malentendidos; para empezar todos podían besarse con todos, no importaba el género o lo bien o mal que se llevasen. Las longitudes de los besos los escogerían los que besan, dependiendo de cómo les caiga la persona, pero se tienen que besar igual. De momento nadie podía ni tocar indebidamente, ni meter la lengua o hacer nada pervertido, pues dejarían eso para más tarde.

La primera ronda iba a dar comienzo. Empezó Kim girando la botella. Él quería que tocase con Chloé, pero no iba a ser tan fácil, tuvo la ''suerte'' de que le tocase a Nino. Todos se rieron, claro, incluidos ellos dos, sin embargo no tuvieron más remedio y se acercaron para besarse. Su beso no duró más de un segundo, es verdad que les hacía gracia, pero tampoco pretendían nada más.

Llegó el turno de Marinette, que estaba al lado izquierdo de Kim y les iban tocando en dirección a las agujas del reloj. Ella rezaba para que le tocase con Adrien, mas al girar la botella, esta acabó dando justo a la persona que estaba a su izquierda: Alya. Como ellas eran amigas no le dieron mucha importancia, sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño besito en los labios. Algunos de sus amigos miraron con deseo, estaba claro que allí nadie discriminaba a nadie por su sexualidad ni se burlaban de eso, eran chicos muy civilizados.

Alya se hizo con la siguiente tirada de la botella. La giró y esta señaló a Adrien. Ambos se quedaron estupefactos, la chica básicamente porque iba a besar al chico que le gustaba a su mejor amiga, y el rubio porque iba a besar a la novia de su mejor amigo, pero ella se encogió de hombros y se le acercó, dándole un pequeño beso, que él recibió quedándose inmóvil y luego riéndose un poco avergonzado. Marinette se rió por la expresión de Alya, que se sentía culpable, pero era solo un juego, y la chica de las coletas lo entendió perfectamente.

Al lado de Alya estaba Nino, un poco celoso, pero también supo contenerse, seguro que a él le tocaba también otra persona que no fuera su pareja. Al tocarle, giró la botella y se detuvo en Alix, y sin más los dos se besaron sin inmutarse y la cosa siguió.

Turno de Adrien. Él no tenía ninguna preferencia, bueno, sí, Ladybug, pero como no estaba allí daba igual. En realidad estar estaba, otra cosa era que la reconociera.  
Giró la botella, y tras un momento de tensión mientras todos la miraban dar vueltas, el morro de esta apuntó hacia Marinette.  
Ella dio un grito interno de emoción, se había quedado de piedra, no pensaba ni en un millón de años que eso fuera a pasar, y Adrien, sonriente se acercó a ella sin dudarlo, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le dio un beso en los labios. Según pudo ver Alya de cerca, el chico se esmeró más en besar a su amiga que a ella misma antes en su turno, lo que hizo que se riera un poco, dándose cuenta de que quizá Marinette le gustaba más. En cuanto a la chica de las coletas, ella simplemente devolvía el beso cerrando los ojos y disfrutándolo, pues tardaron lo suyo en separarse, y lo hicieron porque Chloé se puso muy celosa y le agarró del brazo a Adrien, apartándolo de Marinette y devolviéndole a su sitio, ya que los dos rubios estaban sentados juntos y le tocaba a ella. El resto reía observando como ahí había algo, y esa noche sería movidita para todos.

-¡Bueno, ya vale!-Exclamó Chloé mientras apartaba a su chico de Marinette, muy molesta.-¡Me toca!

Todos se rieron de Chloé, menos Marinette y Adrien que se miraban todavía rojos sin decir nada. Alya le dio un codazo a su amiga y fue a susurrarle al oído.

-¿Lo has visto?-Preguntó en bajo la chica de pelo marrón anaranjado, ilusionada.

-C-claro que lo he visto...-Contestó en el mismo tono su compañera.-¡Lo he vivido en mis carnes Alya!

-Y se ve que le ha gustado, porque está rojísimo.

-¿De qué habláis?-Preguntó Nino, que a pesar de estar al lado de ellas, no escuchó, porque trataba de tranquilizar a Adrien.

-¡De nada!-Exclamó de repente Marinette, otra vez exaltada.

-¡Calláos de una puta vez!-Chillo Chloé, con la botella en la mano.-¡Dejadme tirar, inútiles!

Sin remedio se callaron, molestos por el comportamiento de la rubia malcriada, y esta puso la botella en su sitio y la giró. Señaló a Sabrina, a lo que dio un gruñido y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, que estaba a su lado. No se lo reprocharon los otros, porque reprocharle algo a esa chica era francamente inútil, de modo que Sabrina giró vidrio vacío una vez más y este dio en Nino.

-Hoy te estás poniendo morado.-Rió Adrien, después de que Sabrina besara al chico, con un poco de vergüenza.

-Calla...-Pidió Nino, poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.-Me toca con todo el mundo menos con mi novia.

-Pero eso se puede arreglar después del juego, tontito.-Se metió Alya, sonriendo, y abrazándose del brazo de Nino.

-Uuuh.-Alix, Nathaniel, Kim y Max, que habían estado callados mucho rato, metían baza de la situación haciendo sonidos raros.

-Chicos, somos pareja, ¿es necesario hacer ese sonido?-Preguntaba Alya, sin entender nada.

-Bueno, es normal,-Reía Marinette.-después de haberle propuesto ese tipo de cosas delante de todos...

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¡Malpensados! Me refería a que le besaré después del juego, no he insinuado nada más allá.

-Aun así, todo lo que manchéis tendréis que limpiarlo.-Respondía Juleka, evitando reírse también.-Os dejo hacer cualquier cosa, pero todo debe quedar como estaba.

Alya se echó las manos a la cara y Nino se quedó tremendamente rojo, tan solo de imaginarse lo que podría hacer con Alya.

-Por favor, vamos a seguir...-Pidió la chica de las gafas, avergonzada.-¿A quién le toca?

-A mi.-Dijo Rose tímidamente y giró la botella esta vez. Le tocó besar a Adrien, ella se puso bastante roja, no es que le gustara mucho, pero fue a él y le dio un piquito muy leve, apartándose rápido. Obviamente todos se rieron, sabían que Rose era muy vergonzosa para esas cosas, y Juleka le puso la mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

Esta vez era turno de Juleka, que al girar, pudo ver que el morro de la botella apuntaba a Max. Se besaron sin problema, y Alix tomó el relevo de la tirada. Se detuvo la botella tras un rato en Adrien, y Nino se rió.

-Ahora eres tú el que se está poniendo morado, y no te ha tocado ni un chico, cabrón.-Le decía el moreno a su amigo.

-Bueno, Alix es como si lo fuera.-Protestó Chloé, con cara de no gustarle nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Algún día te tiro del pelo, pedazo de guarra.-Advirtió la pequeñaja de pelo color salmón, acercándose a Adrien y dándole un beso, al separarse miró fijamente a Chloé y se rió en su cara.-Todo el mundo está besando a Adrien menos tú.

El resto se rió mucho de la rubia, menos Sabrina.

-¡Yo besaré a mi Adriencito cuando me salga del coño!-Gritó con esa voz tan chillona y rasposa y se tiró encima de Adrien para besarle, pero él se la quitó de encima antes de que lo hiciera y agarró a Nino para cambiarle de sitio.

Nino se quedó en medio de los dos rubios con cara de no saber qué estaba pasando, y entonces a su vez, Alya le cambió el sitio a Adrien, y este quedó junto a Marinette, quien tampoco se enteró de lo que había pasado.

-Exageráis mucho...-Dijo él, rascándose la cabeza, después mirando a la chica de las coletas.-Me da la sensación de que tú y yo somos los más normales...

-N-no sabría que detirce... Digo... ¡Decirte!-A Marinette se le trababa la lengua, y más después de lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, que sepáis que de momento el beso más largo e intenso ha sido el vuestro...-Dijo Max, que había descrito todos ellos en una libreta.

Los dos se pusieron nuevamente como un tomate, y Marinette miró al suelo, quería que no hablasen de eso tan a la ligera.

-Aún quedan dos personas por tirar.-Contestó Adrien, sonriendo con nerviosismo, pero queriendo devolver el sentido del humor al juego.-Seguro que alguien nos gana.

-Eso es complicado de ganar.-Dijo Kim, dándole un fuerte codazo a Marinette en el brazo, haciendo que no se pudiera estabilizar e inevitablemente se tuviera que apoyar en el brazo de Adrien. Él la agarró con cuidado y la ayudó a ponerse derecha otra vez.

-Ten cuidado, bruto...-Pidió la muchacha de pelo negro al que estaba a su derecha, mientras se agarraba donde le había dado.

Ahora le tocaba girar a Nathaniel, y a este le tocó besarse con Marinette, así que, se dirigió hasta ella mientras le latía fuertemente el corazón y la besó, también de una manera intensa. A ella le gustaba un poco él también, pero no tanto como Adrien, así que no sabía qué hacer, correspondió también al beso, aunque con menos interés.  
Se separaron después de unos momentos, y muchos de los presentes se quedaron alucinados. Adrien se sintió raro, probablemente fueran celos, pero no estaba seguro de ello.

-Creo que tenemos nuevo ganador.-Comentó Max, escribiendo en su hoja.

-El nuestro hubiera durado más si Chloé no me hubiese apartado.-Respondió Adrien, visiblemente mosqueado.

-Uy los celos... Aquí hay salseo puro y duro.-Decía Kim, riéndose a más no poder.-Me da que esta noche van a pasar cosas muy interesantes.

Marinette estaba muy desconcertada, se estaba llevando los mejores besos de los chicos más guapos de la clase, y aunque solo le interesara uno de ellos, no estaba mal que le pasara eso, pues subía su autoestima.

-Vaya, Marinette, estás llevándote los besos más largos, creo que aquí eres la ganadora.-Dijo Juleka, a modo de felicitación.

-Sí, la ganadora del premio a la más puta.-Gruñó Chloé, celosa.

-¿Hoy estás muy malhablada tú, no?-Preguntó Marinette, con indiferencia.-¿Es que tienes que iniciar siempre una maldita palea?

-¿A ti qué te importa? Petarda.

-Déjala, solo está celosa de ti.-Dijo Alya.-Venga, que solo queda Max.

El nombrado giró la botella una vez todos dejaron de hablar, y esta paró en Juleka.

-Vaya casualidad.-Dijo el chico riéndose, porque antes a ella también le había tocado él.

La chica de pelo negro y morado también rió un poco ante la coincidencia y se dejó besar por Max. Como era costumbre, Kim tenía que hacer la broma otra vez, y no se pudo contener.

-Lo vuestro es el destino.-Dijo, haciendo un corazón con los dedos.

-Calla idiota.-Contestó Juleka, con tono de broma, ya que le hacía gracia porque se notaba que no le gustaban los chicos, concretamente a ella le gustaba su mejor amiga Rose.

-En fin, todo ha sido muy divertido, ¿no?-Habló Sabrina, esperando que dejaran todos de quejarse de todo.

-Sí, yo me lo he pasado muy bien.-Corroboró Nathaniel, sonrojado tras lo que había pasado con Marinette.

-¿Os hacen unas pizzas para cenar?-Preguntó Juleka, recogiendo la botella del suelo y levantándose, ya que el juego había terminado por el momento.

-Sí, eso suena genial.-Dijo Nino, también levantándose junto a los demás.

A todos les gustó la idea de la pizza, menos a Chloé, que era muy delicada para comer esas cosas y dijo que pidieran algo como sushi, pero ninguno le hizo caso y pidieron unas cuantas pizzas tras escoger entre todos los ingredientes que podían llevar.  
Aún quedaba mucha noche y más juegos. En el de la botella se habían divertido todos bastante y había habido algo de intensidad, cosa que más adelante se repetiría...

 **Continuará!**


	3. Siete minutos en el paraíso

Las pizzas por fin llegaron, pidieron unas cuatro familiares para los doce y pagaron a medias porque salió bastante caro como para que pagara todo la pobre Juleka, más las bebidas y otros picoteos como bolsas de patatas u otras cosas diversas.

Mientras comían veían una serie y empezaban a reírse de cualquier cosa que salía o decían, sacaban de contexto todo y le sacaban doble sentido a cualquier frase. Acabaron partiéndose de risa, incluida Chloé, que dejó de quejarse de todo y se relajó finalmente.  
También decidían a qué jugar después de la cena, y para no repetir la botella pensaron en otra cosa. Miraron la lista que habían escrito Alix y Nathaniel y eligieron el juego de Siete Minutos en el Paraíso, que consistía en escoger a dos para que entraran en un armario o un lugar pequeño oscuro y que en siete minutos hicieran lo que quisieran, sin relojes ni ver nada. Usarían el mismo sistema que la botella, y como eran número par, eliminarían a la gente que les tocara para no repetir y hacer el juego innecesariamente largo.

Hicieron las nueve y media de la noche y empezaron el juego poniéndose en círculo como la vez anterior, pero esta vez en la habitación de los padres de Juleka, que tenían un vestidor grande que podían usar. Alya empezó a girar la botella, esta se acabó deteniendo en Kim, entonces ellos dos tuvieron que meterse en el vestidor. Les quitaron los smartphones y relojes para que no miraran nada y entonces entraron y les cerraron la puerta. Allí todo estaba oscuro y no se veía absolutamente nada.

-Bueno Alya, es obvio que no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí tú y yo.-Decía Kim, buscando con las manos alguna pared o algo donde apoyarse, pero solo encontraba ropa y cajones, y una de las veces, sus manos fueron a parar a los pechos de Alya.

-¡Oye, que tengo novio!-Exclamó ella, apartándose, pero luego se rió, sabía que era sin querer.

-Estás muy tonta, Alya. Pensemos en qué podemos hacer, si no esto va a ser un coñazo.

-A ver... Nosotros somos unos cotillas, durante estos siete minutos podemos cotillear sobre los demás.

-Sí, tienes razón, ¡suena bien!

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, buscando una víctima de la que hablar, y la chica de las gafas rápidamente dio con la respuesta: su amiga Marinette y los chicos que la besaron.

-¿Tú has notado el posible triángulo amoroso de Marinette?-Preguntaba la chica, riéndose mientras se acordaba de lo que había pasado en la partida de la botella.

-Ostias que si lo he notado, ahí hay un lío de tres pares de narices, y no es un triángulo, es un cuadrado porque también está Chloé detrás de Adrien.

-¿Cierto... Tenemos que hacer algo para resolver esto...-Alya se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, pensando en quienes se gustaban entre sí o no, sospechando uno por uno de los de su clase.-¿Y si emparejamos a Adrien y a Marinette e intentamos que Nathaniel y Chloé se junten?

-Sería muy suicídico intentar que Nathaniel y Chloé salgan, más que nada por el carácter de ella, y además creo que a él le gustan Marinette y Alix. Tal vez con Adrien y Marinette sea más fácil, porque pienso que se gustan.

-Exacto, a Marinette le gusta Adrien muchísimo, y con ese pedazo de beso que él le ha dado a ella deduzco que a él le pasa igual, pero es algo inseguro para lanzarse, no lo sé.

-Creo que tengo una idea... ¿Cómo está la distribución de camas y cuartos?

-Pues... Marinette y yo dormimos en una habitación de invitados, Nino y Adrien en la otra, Rose y Juleka en la de los padres, Chloé y Sabrina en la de Juleka y supongo que Max y tú en el colchón hinchable del salón al lado de Alix y Nathaniel que duermen en el sofá-cama.

-Ahá, puedes convencer a Nino para que se vaya a tu cuarto y Marinette al de ellos dos, o al revés, sin que ellos se lo esperen, te vas al cuarto de Nino, haces que Adrien se tenga que ir al de Mari a dormir, y la noche hará el resto.

-Vaya, eso sí es buena idea, si al idiota de Nino no le diera vergüenza dormir con chicas...

-Yo le convenzo en secreto, no te preocupes, aún queda mucha noche y me da que nos dormiremos todos a las tantas.

-Muy bien, en ese caso...-De repente sonó la puerta y se oyó la voz de Juleka.

-Venga chicos, ¡ya es hora de salir!-Dijo ella desde fuera del vestidor, entonces abrió la puerta y todos les vieron sentados en el suelo.-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Hombre, dado a que no nos gustamos un pelo y yo tengo novio solo hemos cotilleado.-Respondía Alya y Kim se reía bastante, entonces se levantaron y salieron.

-Vosotros dos ya quedáis apartados para no repetir personas.-Anunciaba Rose mientras los demás se volvían a colocar en círculo. Alya y Kim se sentaron fuera de este para que no les volviera a tocar.

Le tocó a Nino girar la botella, y al detenerse, la boquilla separó en Alix.

-¡Al vestidor vosotros dos!-Exclamó Kim y les llevó a dentro sin esperar a que dijeran nada, les quitaron móviles y relojes y se metieron dentro. Alya puso el cronómetro y empezaron los siete minutos.

Nino y Alix al entrar también se sentaron, no sabían exactamente qué hacer puesto a que tampoco es que se gustaran demasiado.

-¿A ti no te está pareciendo todo esto un poco forzado?-Preguntaba la chica bajita a su compañero.

-Es solo un juego Alix, no te lo tomes tan mal.-Contestó Nino, haciéndole gracia esa frase.-Además luego tengo preparada una sorpresa para todos y seguro que la cosa mejora.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

-Te lo voy a decir, pero es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie más...

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, fuera, los demás se entretenían hablando y mirando el móvil. Marinette estaba terminando su refresco de cola y notó que Alya la miraba de reojo riéndose.

-¿A ti que te pasa?-Preguntó la de las coletas a su amiga cuando se dio cuenta.

-Nada, hemos estado hablando de ti.-Decía sonriente como si nada, y Kim asintió riendo igual.

-¿Sobre qué?-Volvió a cuestionar Marinette.

Kim miró hacia Adrien, que estaba hablando con Juleka y Rose, y entonces Alya y Marinette también le miraron. Pronto el rubio se dio cuenta de que era mirado por los tres y se extrañó, yendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis?-Preguntaba el chico de ojos color esmeralda, fijándose sobre todo en la chica de pelo azulado, que se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que habían estado hablando de su situación con Adrien.

-Es que eres muy guapo, bribón.-Dijo Kim en tono de broma, dándole un codazo.

Adrien rió extrañado y se encogió de hombros.

-Anda ya, Kim, deja de vacilarme.-Contestó este, cogiendo su vaso de refresco de limón y dándole un trago.

Los demás estaban también hablando de otras cosas, Max, Sabrina y Chloé se quedaron en el salón viendo la serie esa que les hacía tanta gracia mientras comentaban la trama y las incongruencias de esta.

-Entonces...-Comentaba Chloé, que ya estaba integrada en la fiesta y no daba más problemas.-Es un grupo de amigos en el que hay un montón de frikis con enfermedades mentales como agorafobia, hipocondría, hipersensibilidad, y trastornos de personalidad que tienen constantes peleas entre ellos pero luego se creen amigos y se arrastran unos a otros... ¿De dónde sacan estos argumentos?

-Ni idea,-Contestaba Max, quien ya se la había visto la serie muchas veces.-pero cuando veas el capítulo de una de ellos que abandona a sus amigos te va a dar mucha rabia, porque traiciona a su mejor amiga del grupo por ir con su peor enemiga y su ex amiga gorda de pelo azul-rosa etc.

-Me va a estallar la cabeza.-Dijo Sabrina, que no se enteraba de nada.-¡Es una trama muy enrevesada! Todos se traicionan y se mienten a todos a pesar de ser amigos. Se comportan raro y a cada uno le pasa algo, ¡no hay ni uno normal!

-Oye, deja de hacerme spoiler.-Pidió Chloé a Max.-Quiero vérmela desde el principio.

-Ah, te puedo prestar mi disco duro externo para que la veas en tu casa tranquilamente.

-¡Gracias Max! Eres un cielín.

Se acabaron los siete minutos para los chicos del vestidor y entonces salieron, Alix algo asombrada por lo que Nino le había dicho que tenía preparado, pero no pensó decir nada hasta que su amigo decidiera decirlo por sí mismo.  
Dejaron los demás lo que estaban haciendo, y se pusieron en círculo de nuevo. Esta vez Nino y Alix se separaron con Alya y Kim.

Le tocó girar la botella a Adrien, y este lo hizo, deseando que no le tocara Chloé, los demás le daban igual, pero Chloé era muy pesada... Por suerte le tocó con Juleka, no hablaban mucho entre sí, pero era inofensiva.  
Como de costumbre les quitaron los aparatos electrónicos y entraron al vestidor.

Trataron de conocerse mejor en esos siete minutos, ya que no se conocían demasiado, nunca estaba de más establecer contacto amistoso.  
Adrien descubrió que a Juleka le gustaba mucho su amiga Rose, pero le pidió que no se lo contara a nadie, a cambio, él le contó a ella que estaba confuso entre dos personas y las situaciones sentimentales de estas. No sabía qué hacer, pero no quería dar un paso en falso. Ambos decidieron guardar sus secretos y entonces al cumplir los minutos salieron.

Turno de Marinette... ¿Quién le tocaría? Quedaban en el grupo Nathaniel, Chloé, Sabrina, Max y Rose. Tuvo tan mala suerte que le tocó la peor de todas: Chloé. Las dos dieron un molesto resoplido, pero entraron sin rechistar, y fue raro que Chloé no pusiera resistencia.

Al entrar, las dos se quedaron calladas, no tenían nada que hablarse entre sí, aunque para sorpresa de Marinette, la rubia empezó a hablarle de una manera no demasiado borde.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa.-Dijo con rintintín la hija del alcalde.-Siento haberte llamado puta y haberte dicho cosas feas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó la joven de las coletas, bastante extrañada por aquello.

-Meh, había venido a la defensiva con todo el mundo, y acabo de entender lo que significa tener amigos de verdad. He visto lo bien que lo habéis pasado todos y en cuanto me he integrado los demás han parecido hacerme caso también.

-Claro, si tratas bien a la gente y nos haces parecer tus iguales querremos estar cerca tuyo, pero si te comportas mal con todos y nos insultas te la devolveremos.

-Sigo sin entender por qué me habéis invitado... Pensaba que realmente os caía mal.

-Las invitaciones no han sido cosa mía, Juleka envió un mensaje invitando a todos los de la clase, si hizo eso sería porque también quería que vinieras. A mi me caes mal porque lo único que has hecho durante años ha sido molestarme y amargarme la vida, y eso cuando te lo hacen a ti sienta muy mal, ¿verdad?

-Vale, es cierto, me he portado muy mal con todos, y realmente no sé el porqué. Lo siento.

-Si lo sientes de verdad puedo llegar a perdonarte y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Estás dispuesta a ser buena con todos?

-Me va a costar un poco, pero puedo intentarlo...

-Me parece genial que vayas a hacer ese esfuerzo, de verdad.

Marinette sonreía, no se esperaba que Chloé fuera de repente a decir algo así, pensaba que se iba a tirar todo el rato diciéndole que la odiaba o cosas por el estilo. Por su parte la adolescente rubia se acicalaba el pelo aunque estuvieran a oscuras y trató de acercarse a Marinette, buscándola con las manos. Ella sí estaba dispuesta a cambiar, porque se dio cuenta de que todos eran capaces de proteger a sus amigos si ella les decía algo malo y siempre salía perdiendo, era mejor dejar de ser tan estúpida y pedir perdón a los que hizo daño con sus palabras o malas acciones. En cuanto encontró a su compañera de ojos azules le dio un abrazo. No dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez más la chica de las coletas, estaba siendo un día de lo más extraño en el que todos parecían estar cambiando para bien.

-En cuanto a lo de Adrien...-Susurraba Chloé, mientras se apartaba un poco.-Durante años he ido detrás de él sin éxito alguno, lo mejor es que me vaya olvidando, hay más chicos en la clase que son guapos, incluso chicas, no me cierro, pero bueno, el caso es que si te gusta a ti, puedes intentar algo con él sin problemas, no me volveré a meter.

-Vaya, no te reconozco, ¿de verdad eres la Chloé Bourgeois de siempre o te ha dado algo en la cabeza?

-¡Claro que soy yo, estúpida! Quiero decir...

Marinette se rió, eso lo demostraba, aún le quedaba bastante por mejorar en su comportamiento.

-Te costará un poco, pero tranquila, yo te comprendo.

-Gracias, supongo...

Tras un rato de hablarse, el tiempo se acabó y salieron sonrientes, algo que a todos les pareció demasiado extraño, pero explicaron lo que pasó y entendieron a Chloé, todos estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad, aunque hubiera hecho cosas tan malas a todos.

Ya solo quedaban cuatro por entrar al armario, y era turno de Nathaniel, que giró una vez más la botella de vidrio y se detuvo en Sabrina, esta se puso un poco roja, pero entraron sin decir nada. Solo quedaron Rose y Max, así que ellos dos irían después de los pelirrojos.

Dentro del vestidor oscuro, Sabrina estaba nerviosa, le gustaba Nathaniel y no sabía si a él le gustaba ella. No tenían muchas oportunidades de hablar, más que nada porque Chloé se llevaba a Sabrina a todos lados como un perrito y casi nunca se separaban, quizá ese era el momento...

-Bueno... Nathaniel... ¿Qué te cuentas?-Preguntó la de las gafas, tratando de estabilizar sus nervios frente a él, e intentar conversar.

-Todos han sido un poco aburridos con esto del armario, se han puesto a parlotear, y realmente este juego es para otra cosa...-Respondió directo el chico, teniendo claro lo que quería.

-¿C-cómo..? ¿Dices que no quieres hablar conmigo...?

-Podemos hablar en otra ocasión, ahora si quieres y no te hace sentir incómoda podemos... besarnos o algo.

Sabrina enmudeció y su corazón se aceleró todavía más, Nathaniel de repente le había propuesto besarse así porque sí y claramente iba a aceptarlo, aun teniendo el riesgo de quedar como una desesperada ante él.

-P-por supuesto eso a mi me parece buena idea, pero... ¿A ti quien te gusta de verdad? Porque primero has besado a Marinette como queriendo competir con Adrien y antes de eso querías dormir con Alix, ¿a qué juegas?

-Realmente no me gusta nadie en concreto, me gustaba Marinette, pero ya no tanto, y bueno lo de Alix es que somos amigos, posiblemente no sienta nada por mi y yo pues como que tampoco...

-Está bien... No hables de esto con nadie, pero... te dejaré hacer lo que quieras... Pocas veces puedo divertirme...

-Por supuesto...

Nathaniel, localizó las caderas de Sabrina con sus manos y la atrajo a él con lentitud, quedando los dos pegados. A ella le iba a estallar el corazón, no podía con aquello, parecía mentira. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el muchacho ya estaba empezando a buscar su cara, primero, para asegurarse intentó dar un beso en la mejilla de Sabrina para no equivocarse en la oscuridad, y de ahí fue dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus labios, y allí estuvo besándola durante un buen rato, pegándola a una de las paredes entre vestidos y comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo. El ambiente se caldeó rápido entre ellos dos, eran los únicos que habían seguido la naturaleza real del juego.

Fuera del sitio, los demás veían esa serie tan rara y otros a los que no les interesaba hablaban, reían, picoteaban y bebían cosas mientras paseaban entre la habitación de los padres de Juleka, el salón y los pasillos, dejando sobre mesas o sobre el mismo suelo sus bebidas y las bolsas de snacks. No se lo estaban pasando nada mal.

Juleka y Rose se habían ido a la cocina a hablar entre ellas aprovechando la confusión de los demás, esperaban que nadie las echara de menos. Al parecer ellas dos estaban teniendo un problema.

-Rose, ya sé que eres muy tímida, pero es solo un rato en el armario...-Trataba de convencer Juleka a su amiga, que por lo visto no quería hacer la prueba.-Todos lo han hecho y han estado hablando, ninguno ha hecho nada raro.

-Lo intentaré... Max parece inofensivo.-Contestó en bajo Rose mientras se abrazaba a su amiga y se acurrucaba en ella.

-Claro que lo es, no te preocupes, si te hace algo yo te defenderé.-La chica de pelo largo oscuro acarició el pelo corto y rubio de la que era su crush.

La rubia asintió y entonces volvieron a la habitación con los demás, que ni se habían dado cuenta porque estaban tratando de escuchar dentro del vestidor. En los turnos anteriores se oían las voces de los que estaban dentro aunque no se entendieran, pero esta vez ninguno oía nada, deducían que había pasado algo entre Nathaniel y Sabrina o estaban callados sin saber qué decirse.

-¿Pensáis que se están liando?-Preguntaba Alix con la risa floja en bajo hacia sus compañeros de clase.

-Yo creo que no.-Contestó Chloé, negando con la cabeza.-Sabrina es demasiado recatada como para hacer eso de repente con alguien con quien casi no habla.

-Es probable que se hayan quedado callados.-Opinó Nino, pegando más su oreja en la puerta del armario.-Por lo mismo que Chloé ha dicho, no tendrán mucho de lo que hablar.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabremos.-Alya miraba el cronómetro de su móvil, quedaban unos segundos que justo estaban llegando a cero.-Se acabó el tiempo, quizá ellos mismos nos lo pueden decir.

La joven de pelo marrón anaranjado tocó la puerta avisando de que los minutos terminaron, abrió la puerta y Nathaniel y Sabrina salieron de lo más normales, pero sonrientes y contentos.

-¿Podéis decirnos lo que ha pasado?-Preguntó Kim en modo cotilla maruja.

Los pelirrojos se miraron entre sí, rieron, y luego volvieron a mirar a su amigo, negando a la vez con la cabeza. Allí todos les miraron incrédulos; tenía que haber pasado algo intenso sí o sí.

-Bueno...-Volvía a hablar Alya, anunciando los hechos.-Ignorando esto que ha sido súper fuerte... Quedan Rose y Max.

Los nombrados entraron, estos sí que no tenían nada que decirse, pero Rose acabó cediendo y habló de sus verdaderos sentimientos con el chico, quien era gran amigo suyo y de Juleka y podía escucharla ya consejarla.  
Básicamente ella le dijo a él que se sentía muy confusa, tenía sentimientos de amistad y amor hacia Juleka y no sabía interpretarlo. Rose no tenía ni idea de se se sentía atraída por su mejor amiga o eran solo sentimientos de mejor amistad. El chico le aconsejó hablar seriamente con Juleka y que comprobaran lo que ambas sentían la una hacia la otra. La rubia de pelo corto solía ser muy empática y también sabía más o menos cómo se podía sentir la gente, es decir, podía ver el estado de ánimo de la gente y saber si les pasaba algo con alguien o en general, y con Juleka sentía que solo con ella era íntima, cariñosa y gentil, y con los demás cerrada, insegura e incluso siniestra, el no saber diferenciar amor de amistad las estaba volviendo locas a las dos, y al fin y al cabo, solo necesitaban hablar entre ellas.

Al fin el tiempo terminó y salieron del vestidor, así acabando del todo el juego.

-¿No ha sido tan grave, no?-Preguntaba Juleka a Rose, sonriente mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su compañera.

-No, hemos charlado y me ha ayudado con un tema que debo resolver.-Contestó Rose, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entonces todos recogieron las cosas y volvieron al salón, ya que seguían desperdigados entre este y la habitación de los padres de Juleka para no aburrirse en lo que duraba el juego. Y una vez todos quedaron reunidos allí, se sentaron en los sofás y sillones que había alrededor de una mesita baja de cristal. No se les ocurría qué hacer, y pensaron en otro juego pero muchos querían descansar de emociones.

-¿Y ahora qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó Adrien, un tanto aburrido.-Todavía es pronto, ¿tenéis alguna otra idea?

-¡Yo tengo una sorpresa!-Exclamó Nino, yendo a su cuarto a coger su mochila, luego la llevó de vuelta al salón y la abrió delante de todos, sacando una cachimba grande desmontada de color morado con tres pequeñas mangueras para fumar, tras ello sacó el tabaco de sabor a coco, el carbón y una extraña botella de licor de color también violáceo.

Continuará!

(Una cachimba es una pipa de agua o un narguile, en fin, un coso largo que se usa para fumar mierdas, niños, no lo hagáis)


	4. El narguile afrodisíaco

**[Una cosilla antes de empezar, hay gente que quizá no sabe qué es el término ''cachimba'' que es el utilizado para referirse a un narguile o shisha en España. ¡Siento la confusión! Espero que a todos les haya quedado claro lo que es, seáis del país que seáis, o si no podéis ir a mirar a google porque yo me explico muy mal xD]**

 **Ojo: No soy partidaria de las drogas ni esas cosas, y aunque esto solo sea como tabaco es igual o más peligroso a la larga, que por una vez no pasa nada, pero si fumas mucho pasa como con los cigarros, pero en fin, es solo un fanfic, no les va a pasar nada xD Por si algún lector se me ofende por tocar el tema de las drogas, soy muy pesada, pero luego os quejáis D:  
**

* * *

Nino sonreía como un poseso mientras los demás miraban confusos o preocupados. Había sacado un narguile de su mochila y había empezado a ponerle el carbón y todas las cosas. De base en vez de agua echó el licor ese, y mientras lo hacía, sus compañeros miraron extrañados.

-Oye, Nino.-Llamaba Adrien la atención de su amigo.-Eso tiene pinta de ser perjudicial o algo.

-¿Pero qué dices? Esto es menos peligroso que el tabaco de verdad, además tiene sabores y te deja relajado.-Explicaba Nino, que realmente no era consciente y se dejaba llevar por las modas adolescentes.

-¿Tú estás seguro de eso?-Preguntó Juleka, mirando el artefacto de cerca.

Max no tardó en buscar por internet los síntomas y peligros que podía tener fumar shisha, y todo era malo, sin embargo no dijo nada a nadie porque supo que por una vez no les pasaría nada y pasarían un buen rato todos juntos.

-Si fumas a largo plazo puede llegar a ser muy peligroso como el tabaco, pero un día es un día.-Explicaba este, seguro de lo que decía.

-Entonces creo que yo lo probaré solo hoy, seguro que es divertido.-Comentó Kim, haciendo caso a su amigo.

Gran parte del grupo aceptó probar aquello para que fuera una noche más divertida, las únicas que no parecían conformes con ello eran Rose y Marinette, que quizá eran demasiado precavidas para ese tipo de cosas.  
Adrien tampoco es que quisiera, pero aceptó en esa ocasión para probar cosas nuevas. Este se sentó junto a Marinette para tratar de convencerla.

-¿No vas a probarlo?-Preguntaba el rubio a la chica de las coletas.-Tiene pinta de ser genial.

-No me fío yo mucho de eso... la verdad...-Contestaba ella, viendo como los demás ya empezaban a fumar y a pasarse entre sí los tres tubitos que había. Uno llegó hasta Adrien y este lo cogió y se metió el tubo en la boca, empezando a respirar el humo, acto seguido lo echó por la boca.

-Hm, coco.-Dijo sonriente mientras ella le miraba. Los otros se hablaban entre sí y no prestaban atención a ellos dos, quizá Alya miraba de vez en cuando y cotilleaba. Adrien observó que Juleka y Rose se pasaban el humo de boca a boca para que la rubia se acostumbrara, y entonces el muchacho tuvo la idea de hacer lo mismo con Marinette. Entonces, volvió a inhalar y esta vez se acercó a su compañera y puso sus labios en los de ella, echándole el humo. A ella le pilló muy desprevenida pero tomó el humo y después lo echó cuando Adrien se apartó.

-O-oye Adrien... ¿Te encuentras bien hoy...?-Preguntaba la peliazul shockeada.

-Pocas veces puedo ir a fiestas y relacionarme con mis amigos,-Respondió el chico, avergonzado por hacer eso sin permiso.-es normal que me despendole un poquito, perdona si te he hecho sentir incómoda...

-No, no... Para nada... Me gusta el coco...-Marinette no sabía qué decir, tan solo reía nerviosa. Adrien estaba dándole besos gratuítamente ese día, antes fue en el juego, pero ahora porque a él le daba la gana.

-Entonces, ¿te estás divirtiendo?

-La verdad es que sí, mucho... Aunque ahora se ha tranquilizado todo un poco con el tema este de la... cosa esta.

-Sabes, me hace mucha gracia que los juegos que hemos hecho solo traten de cosas ''pervertidas''.-Decía Adrien sin más. Le habían quitado la manguerita que sostenía en la mano, así que se recostó en el sofá tal y como estaba Marinette.-Es como si no existieran otros temas de conversación.

-Se nota que a pocas fiestas así has ido tú.-Reía al final la chica, superando la sorpresa de antes mientras quedaban ambos juntos echados en el respaldo del sofá.-Los adolescentes podemos llegar a ser muy guarros, no me incluyo demasiado, pero bueno, es divertido.

-Sí, divertido es, y de hecho gracias a estas cosas uno puede ser directo y abrirse... con ciertas personas.-Adrien miraba insinuante a Marinette. Él realmente estaba confuso entre ella y Ladybug, que era su gran amor y su compañera de equipo, pero con su otra compañera de clases había empezado a tener acercamientos, por no hablar de que la besó muy a la ligera y encima le había gustado hacerlo, se estaba enamorando de ella también y el hecho de que Ladybug le haya rechazado tantas veces le hacía querer cambiar de parecer, mas no era del todo sencillo.

Ella le miraba de lo más roja, ¿a qué venía que la mirase tan sensualmente? Además de repente él puso su mano sobre la de Marinette y la agarró como si nada. Ambos estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro en el sofá, prácticamente pegados. Los otros estaban desperdigados por ahí viendo la tele, hablando, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo y fumando de la pipa a su aire, pero por el suelo y solo Alya estaba en el sillón de al lado de su amiga y el enamorado de esta para cotillearles con disimulo, además de Nino, que estaba en otro sillón apartado, pero él no atendió a nada y fumaba con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto...?-Preguntaba en bajo muy desconcertada y roja la joven de cabello oscuro al rubio, que parecía adoptar una postura relajada e interesante ante ella.-No te estoy entendiendo muy bien...

-Lo siento, soy muy malo expresándome, quizá esta cosa ayude...-Volvió a coger el modelo una manguera de la cachimba que le pasaron y volvió a fumar, luego ofreciéndole a Marinette.-¿Tú quieres?

-No me veo preparada para chupar eso, ha pasado por muchas bocas...-Contestaba ella, tratando de descifrar el comportamiento de Adrien, porque desde luego se estaba comportando rarísimo.

-Ya veo por dónde vas entonces.-Volvió a inhalar el humo y otra vez se dirigió a Marinette para dárselo en la boca. Ella lo aspiró y luego lo soltó nuevamente tras habérselo pasado Adrien y se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, muy acelerada.

-Estoy flipando... Debería estar contenta, pero... ¿Qué te está pasando?-La joven agarró de la manga de la camisa al chico y se le acercó mucho para hablarle seriamente.-Adrien, ¿se puede saber qué tramas?

Él no contestó y la agarró despacio, recostándola en su pecho y abrazándola. Marinette no daba crédito, y aunque eso fuese terriblemente raro, optó por ignorarlo y quedarse echada junto a él de esa manera, le parecía tan romántico que no iba a deshechar la situación.

Alya miraba toda la escena riendo en bajo a la vez que daba caladas a la pipa que Adrien había soltado. No es que le apeteciese hablar mucho o cotillear sobre ellos con los demás, solo sentía ganas de ponerse cariñosa ella también con su novio. De hecho, se acercó a donde estaba Nino, que estaba echado en otro sofá individual y se le puso encima mirando hacia el y acariciando su cara.

-Nino...-Le susurró ella al oído, mientras él decidía poner sus manos sobre las voluminosas caderas de su chica.-Quiero proponerte algo...

-Dime, mi preciosa princesa.-Contestaba el joven, nada extrañado.

-Quiero que me dejes dormir en tu cuarto y dejes que Adrien vaya al nuestro para que se quede con Marinette.

-¿Es que solo lo harías por ella y no por mi?

-Claro que lo haría por ti, de hecho, quiero estar contigo para que me hagas parecer una ambulancia gritando tu nombre.

Al pillar esa indirecta tan directa, Nino se puso rojo, y Kim de casualidad lo estaba oyendo echado en el suelo enmoquetado y se descojonaba vivo.  
Las cosas se estaban caldeando bastante, o al menos eso parecía, y tenía una sencilla explicación: el licor que Nino había echado en la cachimba era un fuerte afrodisíaco, y mezclado con los efectos de la misma, todos iban a acabar igual.

Sabrina y Nathaniel hicieron un pacto con Chloé y Alix y se decidieron por cambiar de habitaciones para tener privacidad para ellos. Al parecer se habían enamorado y también excitado con lo de antes en el armario. La rubia y la peli-rosa no tuvieron problemas en dormir juntas en el salón, algo bastante raro en la primera, pero sentía que se lo debía a su amiga por haberla tratado mal tanto tiempo.  
Los dos pelirrojos preguntaron a Juleka si tenía alguna protección, y entonces, la chica de pelo oscuro y largo fue hasta un armario de donde sacó una gran caja de preservativos que puso sobre la mesa junto al narguile.

-Chicos, esto es por si decidís poneros romanticones.-Anunció la anfitriona, con una sonrisa pícara y lujuriosa hacia sus compañeros.-Hay de todos los tamaños.

Todos se quedaron un tanto paralizados, daba la sensación de que Juleka quería empezar una orgía y lo tenía todo preparado. Solo Nathaniel y Sabrina cogieron dos y se marcharon a la habitación de Juleka con el permiso de esta. Ellos realmente se habían gustado entre sí, y con el licor afrodisíaco no pudieron resistirse más.

-Joder, esos dos se van a poner las pilas.-Decía Chloé sin poder creérselo de su propia amiga, pero se sentía feliz y no celosa porque ella no haría nada de eso o tuviera que dormir en el salón.-Me alegra que Sabrina haya logrado enamorar a Nathaniel.

-Te lo has tomado muy bien, eso es muy bueno de tu parte.-Comentaba Rose, sonriente hacia la otra rubia.

-Sí, ella se merecía un respiro como este después de todo.

-Bueno, ¿y nosotros qué vamos a hacer ahora?-Preguntó Max, tras fumar un poco de la pipa.

-¿Os hace otro juego?-Sugirió Alix.-Que sea totalmente de relax y eso.

-Nos quedaba el de verdad o prenda.-Comentó Juleka, observando la lista de juegos que todavía no había tirado.-¿Os atrevéis?

Se miraron todos entre todos, algunos estaban listos, pero otros necesitaban fumar un poco más para atreverse.  
Marinette y Adrien se habían apartado ya un poco, básicamente porque todos ya estaban menos despistados y volverían a sus andadas cotillas. Nino y Alya hicieron lo mismo y volvieron a sentarse correctamente y sin enviarse indirectas sexuales de momento.

Se empezaron a oír los gemidos de Sabrina y algunos jadeos de Nathaniel, y Rose, para taparlos puso un poco de música en el mp4 de Juleka, así ya no se oían y además el ambiente sería mejor.

-Cuando acabemos la pipa del todo empezamos a jugar.-Dijo Kim, luego inhalando humo fuertemente, y luego tosió porque se le fue por otro lado por hacer el tonto.

-Necesitamos ''prepararnos'' un poquito más antes de acceder a desnudarnos unos delante de otros.-Comentó Adrien, riéndose un poco.

-Yo no sé si quiero formar parte de eso...-Comentó insegura Marinette, quien aun no estaba demasiado achispada por no haber fumado prácticamente nada. No podía contar ciertos secretos sobre cierta identidad suya superheróica, y tampoco es que le hiciera gracia desnudarse ante toda su clase. Quizá delante de Adrien si lo haría, pero allí había demasiadas personas.

-¿Necesitas más humo de mi boca?-Le susurró el rubio a ella, para que el resto de los presentes no les oyeran.-¿O te atreverías a fumar directamente de la cachimba?

-Aunque suene tentador lo primero que has propuesto... Tardaríamos mucho en que me ''colocase'', así que creo que optaré por lo segundo.

Adrien se rió un poco y le dio una manguera.

-Toma, chupa de mi manguera.-Dijo a la chica de las coletas en alto esta vez. Inevitablemente, todos y cada uno de los demás compañeros miraron a Adrien y se empezaron a reír ante aquella absurda frase con doble sentido. El rubio no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando se enteró, se ruborizó y también se rió.-Ups...

Marinette también se rió avergonzada, se imaginó a si misma chupando otra cosa, pero acabó volviendo a la realidad y agarró el tubito del narguile, dándole una pequeña calada con miedo. Al poco se acostumbró y empezó a inhalar hondo, pronto ya notó los efectos y comprendió por qué todos se habían vuelto así. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de lanzarse a Adrien, pero no quería ser descarada y que la cosa saliera mal, así que optó por hacer lo mismo que él le hizo a ella. Cogió humo, lo retuvo en su boca y fue directa hacia la de Adrien, dándole el humo al pegar sus labios. Él sin quejarse lo recibió y luego lo soltó cerca de Marinette, se le quedó mirando a los ojos por unos segundos, y acto seguido, sin poder evitar ese fuerte sentimiento que retenía, la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y se acercó a besarla ya directamente sin humo de por medio o en un juego. A ella le costó creérselo, pero al reaccionar hizo lo mismo, sintiendo cómo se dejaba llevar por el efecto de esa cosa maligna de Nino.

Ahora sí que los demás se dieron cuenta de esto y los miraron muy sorprendidos. Alya aplaudió, y entonces Adrien y Marinette se separaron ruborizados, dándose cuenta de que los observaban como si no hubiera algo más interesante en la sala.

-Creo que esos dos ya están más que listos para jugar.-Hizo Juleka el comentario, riéndose y guiñándoles el ojo.

-Nah, están listos para irse a la cama.-Dijo sin rodeos Alya, riendo con picardía. Tras ese comentario, el chico rubio se quedó un tanto paralizado y luego miró de reojo a Marinette, que estaba agachando la cabeza, otra vez avergonzada y en parte enfadada con Alya por decir eso ante todo el mundo.

-Disculpadme...-Dijo Adrien, levantándose, y tapándose disimuladamente la entrepierna con las manos.-Debo ir al baño...-Entonces fue directo hacia el lavabo sin perder el tiempo.

La chica morena de las gafas miró a su amiga con la boca abierta y fue corriendo a sentarse al lado de ella.

-¡Tía tía!-Gritaba emocionada Alya.-¡Has hecho que Adrien tenga una erección!

-¡Baja el volumen idiota!-Pedía asustada Marinette, porque el resto de gente que había ahí les estaban oyendo y estaban más pendientes a ellos que otra cosa.-Puede que solo tuviera ganas, no seas malpensada.

-Venga ya, ¡si se estaba tapando el paquete con la mano! Ha ido muy rápido y muy nervioso, eso solo puede significar que se ha excitado.

-Para ser justos,-Decía Alix, metiéndose en la conversación, con la manguera de la pipa aun en la mano.-creo que con tan solo el ambiente todos nos hemos excitado un poco.

-Tienes razón...-Corroboraba Kim, mirando a Alix de repente.-Yo estoy un poco calentorro ahora mismo, te reto a tener sexo frente a todos ahora.

-¿Pero qué dices, chalado? No voy a tener sexo contigo ni delante de la gente ni detrás.

Se rieron todos, pero Marinette se dio cuenta rápido que la cachimba era la que había provocado todo eso, y era probable que Adrien no sintiera nada por ella y solo hubiera sido afectado por esa cosa.

-Mierda Nino, ¿qué llevaba ese cacharro?-Preguntó Marinette de repente, levantándose del sofá y encarándose a Nino, quien seguía echado a su bola en su sillón individual.

-Me habéis pillado...-Contestó el chico de las gafas.-Lo que he echado en la base era un alcohol afrodisíaco muy fuerte y nos ha dado rápido el colocón y... el calentón...

-¡Oh! Ahí tienes la respuesta, Alya.-Protestaba Marinette, sin poder estarse quieta, yendo de nuevo junto a su mejor amiga.-A Adrien no le gusto, solo está cachondo como una mona por culpa de esto.

-Oye oye, tranquilízate, ¿quieres?-Alya se rió y se levantó del sofá, agarrando los hombros de Marinette para que se relajase un poco.-¿Si hubiera sido eso crees que te hubiera besado solo a ti? Además también tienes la prueba del beso que te dio en el juego de la botella, a mi me dio un piquito, bueno, ni eso, se lo di yo, él se quedó inmóvil, así como cuando le besaron Rose y Alix.

-Ya, pero era porque en ese momento le tocaba a él besar y no ser besado.

-Dios, que negativa eres, Marinette.-Se quejaba Chloé, tras fumar de la pipa también.-A ti al menos te ha morreado varias veces, confórmate con eso. Yo ya me lo hubiese follado hasta la saciedad.

Rose le quitó de golpe el tubito que tenía la otra rubia y negó con la cabeza.

-Tú ya no tocas esto más, que te vas a acabar tirando a todos los de la sala.-Se quejó la pequeñaja, que era la que menos había fumado y que se encontraba más o menos normal.

-Por mi no habría problema.-Comentó Kim, echándole una seductora mirada a Chloé, que por el momento estaba algo alejada de él, sentada en la moqueta junto a Juleka y Rose, pero pronto se movió hasta el lado de Kim.

-Oh, es cierto, que yo a ti te gustaba y te humillé de una manera injusta.-Chloé se recostó en el hombro del chico y le acarició el pecho con una mano.

-Alguien me debe una recompensa como disculpa.-El muchacho miraba el escote de la hija del alcalde, que se podía ver gracias a que llevaba un camisón de tirantes verde pastel escotado a modo de pijama.-Déjame verte las tetas.

Chloé sin dudarlo se apartó y se bajó los tirantes, mostrándole sus pechos a Kim.

-Joder, Chloé se ha pasado siete pueblos fumando esa mierda.-Reía Alix junto a los demás que los vieron.

-¡Que noche más genial!-Exclamó Alya, que de vez en cuando estaba grabando cosas para luego subirlas a su blog.-Espero que no os importe que mañana suba toda nuestra fiesta a las redes.

-No, Alya, podemos tener problemas con nuestros padres si se enteran de todo esto...-Le advertía Marinette.

-Obviamente voy a editarlo para que no se vea que hemos fumado ni hemos hecho comentarios sexuales.

-Eso va a quedarse en una mierda de vídeo de un minuto.-Respondió Nino, partiéndose de risa.-No hemos parado de hacer cosas raras y sexuales en toda la tarde.

-Es verdad... Bueno, pues lo pondré en un sitio privado en el que solo nosotros podamos entrar y punto, pero esto no se puede perder.

Finalmente Adrien salió del baño y todos repentinamente le miraron.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó el chico, observando que muchos habían cambiado de sitio y Marinette y Alya estaban de pie, la primera con cara de enfado y la segunda con cara de felicidad absoluta.

-Que Chloé me ha enseñado las tetas.-Contestó sin más Kim, quien estaba súper contento.

-¿Quieres verlas tú también, Adriencito?-Cuestionaba la rubia, apretando sus pechos contra sus propios brazos para que quedasen juntos.

-Eh... No gracias...-Contestó el rubio, poniendo una mueca de desagrado, entonces se sentó donde estaba antes, cogiendo una de las mangueras de la cachimba para fumar otra vez, pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba acabando.-Esto se acaba, Nino, haz otra...

-Ni de coña, que me acabáis el tabaco, la próxima sesión será otro día en mi casa para los que queráis, pero si quieres ponerte pedo, puedes beber directamente un chupito del licor ese.

-Eso es una genial idea, ¡vamos a probarlo!-Dijo Adrien ilusionado.

-¡Ronda de chupitos para todos!-Gritó Max y fue con Juleka a la cocina a por vasos de chupitos.

Decidieron tras servirse que ya era hora de jugar a verdad o prenda, eran las doce y cuarto de la noche. La vergüenza la seguían teniendo algunos, pero estaban entre amigos y no pasaba nada, además no era del todo seguro que fueran a acabar desnudos...

Continuará!

* * *

 **[Se que puede estar haciéndose un poco largo para los que esperáis lemon, pero puede que al siguiente capítulo ya lo haya, no del que esperáis, pero lemon al fin y al cabo xD]**


	5. Cambio de habitaciones

**[Pues, aquí hay lemon de un párrafo, para quien lo quiera xDD, lo fuerte viene en el siguiente (alguien querrá matarme fijo xD)]  
**

* * *

En la habitación de Juleka, Sabrina y Nathaniel estaban en la cama entregados al amor. Ella estaba sentada sobre el chico de espaldas y sin sus gafas ni nada de ropa puesta. Él la agarraba de la cintura mientras la penetraba rudamente. Desde detrás de la pelirroja, el otro pelirrojo apartó el cabello de la nuca de Sabrina y por ahí empezó a dar chupetones.

Esos dos sí que lo estaban pasando bien, fueron muy afortunados de encontrar amor al fin, pues sus compañeros de clase, aun estando afectados por el tabaco de la cachimba, no conseguían gran cosa, a excepción de Nino y Alya, quienes ya habían llegado enamorados, lo de los demás más bien era calentura, todo por culpa del moreno de las gafas.

Los que estaban en el salón, seguían con su música electrónica de fondo para no escuchar los cada vez más altos gemidos de placer de la pareja que estaba en la habitación. Se habían puesto otra vez en círculo en el suelo para comenzar el nuevo juego. Estando normales muchos habrían aceptado igualmente por ser unos pervertidos, como Kim, Alix, Juleka, Nino y Alya, pero los demás no accederían fácilmente. Aun así, al estar todos juntos en esa situación, después de haber fumado y encima bebiendo esa cosa, sentían algo de calor recorrer sus cuerpos y estaban dispuestos a pasarlo bien.  
No necesitaban ahora la botella de antes porque en ese juego empezaba alguien y elegía directamente a quién quería preguntar, de modo que empezaron mientras tenían sus chupitos en la mano o puestos en la moqueta. Juleka advirtió encarecidamente de que tuvieran cuidado de no verter nada, que no tenía bandejas y la mesa estaba muy lejos.

Las reglas eran muy simples: preguntar algo comprometido a quien se eligiera y si no quería responder o elegía la opción de prenda se quitaría una prenda de ropa.

Empezó esta vez Chloé, y eligió cómo no a Adrien.

-Bueno, Adriencito, ¿verdad o prenda?-Preguntó la rubia sonriendo con perversión.

-Verdad...-Suspiró el chico, con algo de miedo.

-Pues... ¿Con quién tendrías sexo de los que estamos aquí presentes?

Todos los adolescentes miraron a Adrien, que miraba pensativo a todos, él sabía la respuesta, hasta algunos de sus amigos también la sabían.

-Probablemente con... M-Marinette...-Tartamudeó rojo como el traje de Ladybug mirando hacia el suelo. La nombrada estaba justamente al lado suyo y también se sonrojó, pero ella dio un grito de sorpresa (que más bien pareció de susto) y luego se tapó la boca, acababa de empezar el juego y ya la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante.

Se quedaron patidifusos y miraron a la chica emitiendo el típico ''uuuh''. Chloé rió también, porque le parecía raro, pero en realidad no estaba celosa.

-Tienes buen gusto, Adrien.-Le dijo Alya desde el otro lado de Marinette.-Seguro que ella opina lo mismo.

-Alya, cállate...-Le susurró Marinette, muy nerviosa, pero por dentro feliz a más no poder, pues se imaginó que él la acorralaba en la pared y se ponía a toquetear todo su cuerpo. Y junto entonces, algo la sacó de sus pervertidos pensamientos:

-Perdóname...-Le decía el rubio a su compañera.-Parece ser que hoy estoy destinado a que me cojas asco...

-¡N-no voy a cogerte asco!-Exclamó nerviosa la de las coletas.-E-es más... Me halaga que digas eso de mi... No teniendo opción.

-Bueno, Adrien, te toca, deja de parlotear con Marinette.-Se quejó Nino.-Ya tendréis tiempo de eso y de otras cositas más tarde.

-P-por favor, Nino, deja de meter baza.-Adrien suspiró y miró a los demás, para elegir a alguno. Pensó en la chica que tenía al lado, pero pensaba que ya le había molestado bastante por aquel día y no quería hacerlo más, así que se decidió por Nino.-Por hablar te elijo a ti. ¿Verdad o prenda?

-Verdad.-Suspiró resignado, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado.

-¿Has echado la culpa a alguien de algo que has hecho tú y esa persona ha salido mal parada y tú no?-Preguntó el chico entonces.

-Eh... Sí, maté un pato sin querer en un lago con una piedra y al guarda del parque le dije que había sido otro tío por ahí y me fui corriendo, pero pude ver como le reñían y me sentí muy mal.

-Pero Nino, que mala persona.-Comentó Alya sarcásticamente, riendo un poco.

-Venga, te toca a ti, chulita.-Protestó Nino.-¿Verdad o prenda?

-Prenda.-Alya miró a todos con una sonrisa de superioridad, y de repente se quitó las gafas y las dejó en el centro del círculo.

-¡Eh, eso no vale!-Exclamó de repente su novio con enfado, mientras los demás reían sin saber realmente si eso contaba o no.

-Técnicamente es algo que está puesto en mi cara, así que vale como prenda.

-Lo siento Nino.-Dijo Juleka, riendo en bajo.-Al parecer eso cuenta.

-Tramposa...

Mientras todos jugaban, los protagonistas estaban pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Adrien nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de tener sexo con nadie de su clase hasta que Chloé le hizo aquella pregunta, sin embargo, respondió lo que pensaba de verdad gracias a la tensión del momento, y eso que se fijó antes en sus demás compañeros y ninguno le llamó tanto la atención como para tener ese tipo de contactos. Pensó en ella, en la esbelta peliazul, aunque antes pensó en Ladybug, pero no estaba en su clase supuestamente y ya la había deshechado de momento como posible romance.  
Por parte de Marinette, ella volvió a distraerse pensando en su amado rubio penetrándola sin parar, con los cuerpos sudorosos y ambos sonrojados y jadeantes ante la fricción de sus pieles. Ella no quería volver a la realidad, ese juego era un poco aburrido, pues todos decían la verdad o se quitaban las gafas, los coleteros o los relojes de muñeca haciendo ''trampas válidas'', así que tenía algo mejor en lo que pensar... Y pensaba en el hecho de que Adrien hubiese dicho tal cosa de ella. No sabía si era cierto o lo dijo porque la había besado y no quería parecer un golfo, pero eso supondría que los demás pensaran que estaba colado por Marinette y le emparejarían con ella aunque no le gustase en realidad...

Sí, la chica de las coletas se estaba haciendo un cacao mental, pasando de pensar en hacer el amor con su crush, a pensar en que está haciendo una especie de paripé para salvarse el culo.  
Se había rallado, tenía que hablar con él seriamente y no sabía cómo alejarle de los demás en ese instante. Adrien también quería hablar con Marinette y pedirle encarecidamente perdón una vez se le pasó el efecto de la sustancia aquella. Decició no beberse el chupito, porque en el fondo no quería empeorar y acabar comportándose como Chat Noir. Los demás si que se los tomaron, y seguían el juego como si nada. Kim acabó bebiéndose el de Adrien.

Parecía que tanto Marinette como Adrien tenían una ligera idea de que el otro estaba pensando en su persona, así que se miraron, no se dijeron nada, pero clavaron sus miradas el uno en el otro, con sus caras aun teniendo una tonalidad rojiza. Acabaron por apartar sus vistas del ajeno cuando a alguien al fin le tocó quitarse la camisa del pijama, nada más y nada menos que a Alya, que fue la que empezó las trampas y no llevaba sujetador debajo. El karma la castigó.  
Ella era la que tenía los pechos más grandes de allí, así que generó cierta envidia en algunas chicas y sorpresa en los chicos, pero Nino miró mal a todos sus compañeros masculinos y a Juleka para que dejaran de mirar a las tetas de su novia. En cambio Adrien no estaba interesado en mirarle a ella ahí. Alya esta vez eligió a Marinette para que respondiera, ya que le tocaba a ella preguntar.

-¿Verdad o reto?-Cuestionó su amiga hacia la de las coletas, poniendo una cara no muy confiable, a la vez que se tapaba los senos con los brazos como podía.

-Eh... ¿Verdad?-Contestó con un tono de claro miedo.

-Bien... ¿Conoces a Ladybug en persona?

Todos, sobre todo Adrien, miraron impacientes a Marinette, que no se esperaba que alguien fuera a dar en el clavo con esa pregunta.

-No pienso responder a eso.-Dijo decidida.-Prometí no revelar su identidad...

-Entonces te toca quitarte algo, y no vale quitarte las coletas.-Dijo Kim, bebiendo del licor ese compulsivamente, ya llevaba tres chupitos y se estaba emborrachando solo.

Dio un gruñido la chica y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, quedando en sujetador, por suerte ella sí se lo había dejado, lo que provocó algo de decepción en varios de los presentes. Aunque Adrien se daba por satisfecho y a ella si que la miraba.  
La muchacha peliazul sintió vergüenza al principio, además era casi plana, pero después, al ver al rubio tan atento a su escote, se le pasó, y se sintió sexy por un rato. Como el resto de personas de la sala la miraban, ella optó por seguir jugando.

-Dejad de mirarme, ya voy.-Resoplaba ella, intentando calmar la cosa, y eligió a Chloé, señalándola.-Te elijo a ti, ¿verdad o prenda?

-Verdad.-Chloé se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con seguridad.-No hay ninguna pregunta que se me resista.

-Muy bien, veamos si es verdad... Es muy típica, pero tengo curiosidad... ¿Eres virgen?

-Eh... Vale, no quiero responder, es personal... ¡Pregúntame otra cosa!

-No, tienes que quitarte el camisón.-Informó Alix.-Así es el juego.

-¿Hablas de las normas del juego cuando tú antes en vez de quitarte nada pusiste tu reloj?-Echó en cara la rubia, mosqueada.

-Bueno, para ser más justos,-Avisaba Max, apuntando cosas otra vez en su libreta.-los que han saboteado el juego se tienen que quitar algo de ropa de verdad.

Varios refunfuñaron, pero acabaron por quitarse cosas: Chloé, que quedó en bragas, Alix que se quitó solo los pantalones, Alya por hacer trampas en la jugada de antes y se quitó su pantalón corto, también quedando en bragas y Nino, que se quitó la camisa.  
Durante unos minutos más estuvieron preguntándose cosas y muchos de ellos acabaron en ropa interior, hasta que se aburrieron de jugar y lo dejaron, volviéndose a vestir todos.  
Kim se acabó emborrachando del todo y se quedó dormido en un sofá, nadie se lo esperaba, así que quedó uno menos.  
De Nathaniel y Sabrina no se sabía nada. Rose quitó la música que puso antes, pero no se les oía ya, probablemente se hubieran dormido del cansancio o estuvieran hablando en bajo.

Juleka quiso poner una película de miedo para los que no tuvieran sueño, pero Alya tenía un plan mejor. Ya que Kim le había fallado, ella sola tenía que convencer a Nino para hacer la jugarreta de juntar a Adrien y a Marinette, así que ellos dos se apartaron un poco del grupo de gente que quedaba en pie y se pusieron a cuchichear.

-¿Entonces puedo irme a tu cuarto y dejar que Adrien se vaya al mio?-Preguntaba con cautela la adolescente de pelo marrón anaranjado, vigilando que ni su compañera ni el rubio estuvieran cerca para escucharles.

-Sí, claro... Creo que contigo no tendré problema en dormir.-Respondió el chico de la misma manera contradiciendo lo que dijo en un principio sobre dormir con chicas.-Pero, ¿crees que Marinette permitirá este cambio?

-Probablemente sí, pero para darle una sorpresa haré algo para que ella vaya a su cuarto después de llevarme yo mi mochila al vuestro sin que se entere y luego se encuentre con que Adrien llega a la habitación para dormir con ella.

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?

-Tú solo tienes que ir a tu cuarto con Adrien explicándole que voy a ir yo a dormir allí, y luego voy yo, y ya que mis cosas estarán ahí, le echo también, dejándole sin opciones.

-Vale, ¿lo hacemos ahora o esperamos?

-Ahora, no puedo permitir que a ninguno de ellos les entre el sueño antes de hacer cosas interesantes juntos en esa habitación.

Los dos se separaron. Alya primero fue disimuladamente a la habitación y preparó su mochila con sus cosas. Acto seguido se metió en la habitación de al lado que era la de sus compañeros y la dejó sobre la cama como si nada. Después puso rumbo a la cocina a coger un vaso con algo de zumo para su gran plan y volvió al salón, sentándose junto a Marinette sin decirle nada aun.  
Nino se dirigió hasta Adrien y le dijo que quería hablar con él en la habitación que les había tocado. El modelo aceptó y los dos se encerraron en dicho cuarto.

-¿Sucede algo?-Interrobaga el rubio, mirando a su amigo extrañado, ya que parecía nervioso.

-No, solo que... Alya quiere venir a dormir conmigo y... te tienes que ir de aquí.-Nino señaló la mochila de Alya en la cama, que había entrado antes fugazmente sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y a dónde rayos quieres que me vaya a dormir?

-Yo lo veo muy claro, a la habitación en la que estaba Alya, Marinette se va a quedar sola.

Adrien abrió los ojos bastante, dándose cuenta de que aquello podía ser una estrategia para juntarle con la chica de las coletas, pero no le molestaba demasiado, es más, podía estar muy bien hablar con ella a solas y además pedirle perdón por haber actuado de esa forma. Sería vergonzoso, pero necesario.

-Bueno, no hay problema... Iré.-Dijo Adrien aparentando no querer ir pero en realidad lo deseaba mucho.-Con tal de que te lo pases guay con tu novia, yo hago lo que sea.

-¡Gracias Adrien!-Exclamó Nino, y empezaron a recoger las cosas que el rubio había dejado por la habitación.

Entre tanto, en el salón. Cuando Alya notó que los dos chicos se habían ido a hablar, supo que era su turno de actuar: Fingió querer cambiar de postura en el sofá e hizo como que se le desestabilizaba el vaso de zumo que tenía en la mano y se lo vertió por encima del pecho a Marinette.

-¡Oh, lo siento tía, ha sido sin querer!-Exclamó Alya, mientras su amiga se levantaba de su sitio para que no cayera nada en el sofá de Juleka, un tanto molesta.-Vete a la habitación a quitarte eso, yo pediré algo de recambio para ti.

-Ay, Alya, luego yo soy la patosa...-Se quejó la joven de pelo oscuro y se marchó a su cuarto a quitarse la parte de arriba de su pijama. Alya no fue a pedir nada de momento, solo fue a la habitación de Nino y Adrien y al verles, sonrió como si nada.

-Ya me ha dicho Nino que te quedas.-Dijo Adrien, cogiendo su propia mochila y echándosela al hombro para irse.

-Sí, y tú no estarás mal acompañado,-Reía la chica de pelo marrón anaranjado.-solo hay una cama en la otra habitación, pero supongo que os apañaréis.

Sin decir nada, el muchacho se fue de allí y caminó hasta la habitación de al lado. Se quedó pensando frente a la puerta. Él estaba muy nervioso en mitad del oscuro pasillo alejado del resto de gente. No sabía qué sentía exactamente por Marinette, pues al conocerla un poco más se estaba dando cuenta de también era de su tipo, se parecía enormemente a Ladybug y estaba empezando a pensar que se trataba de ella, pero quizá eso era pasarse y creyó que se estaba pasando de la raya. Entonces, Plagg disimuladamente salió de su mochila, había sido un milagro que Nino no lo hubiera visto.

-Esto de esperar aquí todo el día es un coñazo.-Comentó el Kwami negro en voz baja.-He sentido cerca a una de mis compañeros y ni siquiera puedo ir a jugar con ella o recibir queso por las molestias que me causas.

-Ya, pues lo siento mucho, Plagg,-Respondía Adrien también el bajo para que nadie de las habitaciones le oyera.-pero estoy en una fiesta y no puedo estar pendiente de... Espera... ¿has dicho uno de tus compañeros? ¡¿Otro kwami?!

-Ups... No tenía que haberte dicho eso.

-¡Eso significa que Ladybug está por aquí! Plagg, dime quien es, por favor.

-Si encuentras queso en este sitio te lo diré. Siento a Tikki en este edificio, pero no te voy a decir absolutamente nada más sin mi camembert.

Adrien refunfuñó y Plagg se escondió nuevamente en su sitio. El chico no quiso saber de momento eso, le interesó más hablar con su compañera de clases quien seguramente ya sabría que él iba a ir con ella.  
Tocó la puerta sin decir nada, esperando algún tipo de invitación a entrar, y entonces Marinette lo oyó.

-Adelante.-Dijo, y a continuación, el chico de sus sueños entró y la vio sentada en la cama, sin camisa otra vez. Al darse cuenta de que no era Alya, si no Adrien quien entró, se tapó con su camisa manchada de zumo nerviosamente y se levantó de golpe, viendo la mochila del chico. Algo le hizo pensar que su compañera no iba a volver, ya que también se dio cuenta de que la mochila de esta tampoco estaba.-¡¿Q-que haces tú aquí?! ¿D-dónde está Alita, digo Ayla, digo...?

-Alya se ha ido con Nino a ''dormir''.-Adrien hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos dejando sus cosas apartadas en el suelo, y luego miró a Marinette y se acercó un poco a ella.-Pero me ha venido bien esto porque quería hablar contigo de algo...

Marinette, atónita, dejó de lado su prenda manchada echándola al suelo, eliminando por completo su vergüenza porque se dio cuenta de que ya la había visto antes en el juego y se sentó al borde de la cama. El rubio hizo lo mismo, entendiendo que accedía a hablar con él. Ella también debía hablar con él tal y como había estado pensando en el juego, quería despejar todas sus dudas.

Continuará!


	6. Discusión acalorada

**[Aviso, este capítulo contiene lemon yuri, osea, chica x chica. A quien no le guste perdón, pero no lo leáis, total, es solo el final del capítulo, lo que viene antes es lo bueno realmente (según como se mire xD). En fin, disfrutad! Que ya queda menos para el Adrianette :D]**

* * *

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban en la habitación sentados en el borde de la cama. Estaban a punto de hablar de ciertas cosas que necesitaban decirse. Ninguno sabía realmente cómo empezar, pero como la chica se había quedado callada, el rubio optó por hablar primero.

-Te debo una disculpa muy gorda...-Empezó a contar, tratando de no ponerse nervioso.-Hoy me he comportado muy raro contigo y posiblemente te haya hecho sentir muy incómoda...

-Lo del juego no te lo voy a reprochar, obviamente.-Contestaba Marinette, tratando de que no se entristeciera ni que la cosa fuera mal, porque como empeorara su relación, ambos pasarían una noche muy mala.-Solo me pareció raro cuando me pasaste el humo de la pipa esa, me abrazaste y... pasó todo eso.

-Ha sido culpa mia... Espero que puedas perdonarme.

-No tienes que culparte a ti, Adrien, cuando fuiste al baño Nino confesó que le había echado un licor afrodisíaco que excitó a todos, por eso te pusiste de esa manera conmigo...

-¿En serio? Uf... Ya empezaba a pensar que estaba enfermo o algo...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... Supongo que se me habrá notado al ir al cuarto de baño tan rápido... Tuve una desafortunada erección... Y realmente había pensado que solo besarte me provocó eso y pensé que estaba convirtiéndome en una especie de pervertido.

-Alya se dio cuenta... Y pareció convencida de que yo provocaba eso en ti, pero lo dudo mucho... Yo seguía con la idea de que fue esa ''droga'' extraña la que hizo que hicieras cosas raras conmigo.

Adrien se quedó mirando con seria expresión a la joven, y esta, intimidada, devolvió la mirada al chico, asustada.

-¿En serio piensas que no me atraes lo más mínimo después de lo que dije de ti en el juego? Podía haber dicho a cualquiera para sacarme del lío, pero no. Dije claramente ante la gran mayoría de personas de nuestra clase que tendría sexo contigo porque no lo sabía, pero me di cuenta de que lo haría contigo antes que con cualquier otro de clase. Además ni siquiera le miré las tetas a Alya o a Chloé cuando se quedaron en bragas. ¿No te diste cuenta de que solo podía mirarte a ti? Maldita sea... ¡Eres demasiado atractiva! Y encima ahora estás en sujetador...

Ella repentinamente abrió la boca dando un jadeo de sorpresa y no contestó, volvió a quedarse en el shock más profundo, con la mirada perdida en los ojos verdosos del chico, y tenia una cara que fácilmente podía ser malirterpretada por él. Adrien se pensó que la estaba cagando realmente, porque la peliazul no daba señales de nada más que posible pánico o repulsión.

-''Mierda, seguro que piensa que soy un capullo pervertido y acosador que va detrás de ella... ¿Cómo arreglo yo esto...?''-Pensaba, poniéndose las manos en la cara, muy avergonzado.

Para ser francos, Marinette estaba fangirleando internamente al saber que su crush realmente se sentía atraído por ella y se lo estaba confirmando, de la forma más desastrosa que sabía, pero al menos lo dijo. Repasó las palabras de ese apuesto joven una y otra vez para asegurarse que era cierto, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

Tras un gran silencio visiblemente incómodo, ella reaccionó y respiró hondo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusto...?-Preguntó Marinette con miedo de la respuesta.-¿O solo que me follarías y ya está?

Adrien se quedó confuso, sí que le gustaba Marinette, pero básicamente empezó a gustarle porque se parecía enormemente a Ladybug, aunque después de esa fiesta estuvo dudoso, su amada no le hacía caso ni le correspondía siendo Chat Noir, su compañera de clase en cambio parecía ser más atenta y comprensiva, y encima se le parecía un montón. Solo faltaba tener clara la respuesta que le tenía que dar. ¿Ser sincero o mentir de alguna manera? Él no se caracterizaba por mentir, de modo que la opción de decir la verdad le resultó más atractiva.

-Te voy a ser sincero, pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo...-Respondía suspirando el chico, algo que le dio mucho pánico a Marinette.-Hasta hace muy poco mi amor platónico ha sido Ladybug, y ella me gustaba y estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero no me correspondía y ya me he cansado de ir tras un amor no correspondido.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me has hecho? ¿O si quiera con lo que te he preguntado?-Por un momento la chica de pelo oscuro dejó de lado el hecho de que ella y Ladybug fueran la misma persona y que indirectamente Adrien estuviera enamorado de ella para arreglar su situación con su identidad civil.-¿Querías desahogarte conmigo o algo así?

-¡No es eso exactamente! Verás, ha pasado todo muy rápido, y desde que me he dado cuenta de que debía dejar a Ladybug de lado me he fijado en ti porque te pareces mucho a ella y tu carácter me hace sentir mejor que el que tiene ella conmigo habitualmente, eres amable, buena y sabes hacer un montón de cosas, y por ello te admiro, y realmente... Creo que puedo estar enamorándome de ti de verdad... A lo largo de la noche me di cuenta de ello.

Se puso roja ante tales halagos, aunque en realidad no sabía qué pensar, porque ELLA era Ladybug y que supiera nunca había tratado mal a Adrien, al revés siempre le trató lo mejor posible, y no sabía que él estaba enamorado de su parte heroica, tenía demasiada información en el cerebro, y en esas ocasiones si que tener dos identidades distintas se le hacía muy pesado e irritante.

-Espera espera...-Intervino Marinette, costándole apartar la fabulosa noticia de que le gustaba al amor de su vida de verdad, cien por cien confirmado por él.-¿Ladybug alguna vez te ha rechazado a ti? ¿O si quiera le has hecho saber que te gustaba?

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. El rubio había hablado como si fuera Chat Noir y pensaba que Marinette no estaba al día de esas cosas. De hecho pensaba que no sabía nada sobre ellos dos y por eso se permitió el lujo de hablar con naturalidad de ello.

-Eh... Bueno, yo, realmente yo... No le dije nada pero... Sé de alguna manera que yo a ella no le gusto.

Marinette se estaba confundiendo, ¿qué le pasaba? Estaba muy raro de nuevo y esta vez no estaba afectado por nada. No recordaba haberle rechazado a él o siquiera que le confesase su amor siendo Ladybug.

-¿Y si no le has preguntado cómo estás tan seguro?-Volvió a preguntar ella.-Quiero decir... Podíamos habernos ahorrado todo esto si te hubieses confesado.

-¡Es más difícil de lo que parece! No te lo puedo contar, pero sé que no le gusto porque de alguna manera sí le he confesado mi amor varias veces. Y... ¿Cómo que ahorrar...? ¿No te gusto yo a ti...?

La peliazul iba a contestarle de todas maneras que le daba igual y sí que le gustaba, que le llevaba gustando todo el maldito tiempo desde que le dio su paraguas en ese dia de lluvia. Pero de repente, una de las mochilas de los dos que estaban en el suelo se movió e hizo que las dos se volcaran. Los dos miraron muy asustados hacia ellas, pues ambos kwamis estaban en sus respectivas mochilas y ambos pretendían ocultarse entre sí sus identidades, cosa que se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Ambos se levantaron de la cama y agarraron sus pertenencias instintivamente, pretendiendo fingir que había vibrado un móvil o algo así, pero no coló, pues ambos lo hicieron simultaneamente pensando que había sido su propio kwami.

Se miraron. Todo quedó en silencio y ambos quedaron con cara de susto. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decirse, estaban preocupados por sí mismos y a la vez por saber lo que el otro ocultaba.

* * *

En el salón, todos estaban viendo una película de terror. Kim se había quedado dormido hacía rato y Alix se había dedicado a pintorrajearle la cara, ya que la peli no le gustaba demasiado. Juleka ya la había visto y se aburría, pero la puso para que Rose tuviera miedo y se le acercara, de hecho ya estaba abrazada a ella como una lapa, y esta la acariciaba para tranquilizarla. Ellas dos estaban separadas de los demás en un sofá más apartado de los otros, que realmente solo quedaban Max, Chloé y Alix, porque Kim estaba dormido y el resto estaban en sus habitaciones. Aunque en un momento Alya salió de la habitación a la que se había cambiado. Se había olvidado completamente de darle un pijama a Marinette, así que le pidió a Juleka que le prestara uno suyo.

La anfitriona paró la película, también tenía que ir abriendo el sofá-cama e inflar el colchón para los que se iban a quedar en el salón a dormir.

-Espero poder entrar en mi cuarto, no sé si esos dos seguirán dándole al tema o se habrán dormido...-Decía Juleka, yendo hasta la puerta de su cuarto y llamando a ella con Alya al lado.

Al poco Sabrina salió. Estaba vestida con el pijama por suerte y sonrió a sus compañeras de clase.

-Necesito entrar a coger un pijama.-Comentó de nuevo Juleka.-¿Podría pasar a buscarlo o estáis ocupados?

-Oh, no te preocupes, hemos terminado hace un rato, puedes pasar.-Contestó Sabrina, dejándole paso a la morena de las mechas lilas, que entró al cuarto y buscó un pijama nuevo en su armario, ignorando que Nathaniel estuviese echado en calzoncillos en la cama, mirándola. Mientras Alya estaba en la puerta con la pelirroja mientras le echaba miradas insinuantes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a darme detalles?-Preguntaba esta, interesada.

-Vaya que sí...-Sabrina se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.-Resulta que él estaba intentando hacerse el machito para que dejaran de creerle blando y tímido, pero el pobre no pudo más y cuando íbamos a tener sexo dijo que no estaba seguro y me lo confesó. Así que tomé yo las riendas y lo hice todo yo, no fue nada mal, sabe usar su herramienta.

-Uy Sabrina, no sabía que podías ser así, te felicito.-Alya hizo una señal de aprobación con el dedo y al poco Juleka salió con el pijama para Marinette.-Bueno, me alegra que lo hayáis pasado bien, ¡hasta mañana!

-Gracias, adiós chicas.-Aun sonriente, la chica pelirroja se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras despedirse de Alya y Juleka.

La segunda le dio el pijama a la primera para que se lo diera a Marinette y después volvió a irse con los otros a preparar las camas de los del salón. La de las gafas caminó hasta la habitación en la que estaba antes de irse a la de Nino y llamó a la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Adrien ya estaría allí con su amiga, y no podía entrar así como así.

Los que estaban dentro se encontraban nerviosos, aun agarrando sus mochilas, muy confusos sobre lo que el otro podía estar ocultando, y Alya al llamar les salvó a los dos.

-A-adelante.-Dijeron simultaneamente tanto el rubio como Marinette y dejaron de nuevo las mochilas en el suelo mientras miraban a la puerta. Esta se abrió de repente y Alya entró, viéndoles visiblemente de los nervios.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Preguntó al verles inquietos, con una camisa y un pantalón de pijama negros doblados en las manos.

-Nada nada...-Contestó la de las coletas, acercándose a Alya.-Solo charlábamos de lo que había pasado y tratamos de arreglarlo, nada más.

-Am, es que se os ve muy nerviosos, como si hubiera... Interrumpido algo.

-Que va, Alya, solo hablábamos,-Añadía también Adrien, llevándose la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.-yo le estaba pidiendo perdón y... diciéndole otras cosas.

-Suena interesante, mejor os dejo.-Alya le dio el pijama doblado a Marinette en las manos y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido.-¡Suerte!

-Sí, gracias... Adiós, Alya...- Se despidió la peliazul de su amiga mientras esta se iba al fin y cerraba la puerta otra vez.

Marinette miró el pijama y lo puso sobre la cama, estirando ambas partes para ponérselas las dos, pero luego de mirarlas, se fijó en Adrien, que miraba disimuladamente hacia su mochila, luego miró a Marinette y volvió a asustarse un poco, pensando que le había ''pillado'', pero lo que pensaba Marinette era que él le había pillado a ella.

Dio un suspiro cuando él la miró y dejó de mirar a las mochilas, aunque también le preocupaba que a Tikki le ocurriera algo y por eso se movió tan violentamente. Adrien estaba allí, no podía ir a verla. Solo podía ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama mientras pensaba cómo solucionar todo aquel embrollo. Se fijó en los pantalones, ya tenía puestos los suyos de pijama limpios, pero supuso que le dieron esos de recambio también para no ir desconjuntada, sus compañeras si que eran detallistas. Miró al apuesto chico que se mantenía en silencio como ella, no quisieron decirse nada más, hasta que ella tuvo que hacerlo.

-Me voy a quitar los pantalones...-Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en el elástico de su prenda inferior, avisando a Adrien, aunque a este no le quedó claro si lo que ella quería era que dejase de mirarla o que respondiera algo. Supuso que se trataba de lo primero.

-Tranquila, no voy a mirar.-Le dio la espalda para evitar mirarla y que se ofendiera aun más con él.

-Solo... te avisaba. No me importa que mires, total, la ropa interior es como un bikini,-Bajándose los pantalones, Marinette observó cómo de nuevo el chico se giraba para verla.-y ya me has visto la parte de arriba, realmente me da igual.

-¿Entonces no me crees un pervertido o un acosador?-Preguntó Adrien, observando sus curvas sin poderlo evitar, aunque ya se estaba poniendo los otros pantalones, así que su deleite visual no duró demasiado.

-Claro que no... Y respondiendo a la pregunta que me has hecho antes... No, con lo que te dije no te estaba diciendo que no me gustes... De hecho... Yo estoy muy enamorada de ti, ¿vale? Es un poco penoso, lo sé, pero ya que me has dicho tú eso de mi antes... Lo justo es responder.

Impresionado, el rubio se ruborizó y se aproximó lentamente a Marinette, poniendo sus manos en los estrechos hombros de la ya vestida chica.

-Me rechinan algunas cosas de las que nos hemos dicho y estoy seguro que a ti también...-Observaba él, mirándola fíjamente a los ojos, de una manera penetrante, mientras acercaba su cara a la de la joven.-Pero... Quisiera que las olvidásemos de momento, hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar, y no importa cómo o por qué, pero el caso es que ambos nos gustamos y... hay que decidir algo no sé, ¿tú que opinas?

El corazón de Marinette retumbaba fuertemente en su caja torácica y su cara volvió a adoptar ese tono rojizo que delataba sus sentimientos, era todo perfecto, aunque estuviera a punto de saber su identidad, él dijo que lo ignoraría, y eso que realmente no sabía si conocía su secreto.  
Era todo demasiado lioso, le pareció buena idea ignorar esas cosas que no cuadraban y seguir adelante con su relación.

-Me parece buena idea lo que has dicho,-Concluyó ella.-y si realmente te gusto yo por mi forma de ser y no porque me parezca a Ladybug quiero que me lo demuestres como sepas.

Llegó a un punto en el que a él incluso le molestó que nombrara a la superheroína cuando le había repetido que quería olvidarse de ella. Pero hablar ya le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y quiso demostrarlo con acciones. Se separó un poco de Marinette, mirándola intimidante y la agarró de los brazos con cuidado, apoyándola en la pared y acorralándola con sus brazos. Se le quedó mirando aun de la misma manera y ella, más que tener miedo, se sonrojó aun más, pues aquella escena se la había imaginado antes en su cabeza, aunque de una manera mucho más guarra.

-No me hables más de ella...-Le susurró él, llevando una mano a la mejilla de la joven.-Marinette... Te quiero, y me he dado cuenta tarde.

-Y-yo también te quiero...-Contestó ella con nervios y timidez. Él realmente la intimidaba de esa manera, pero su amor por ese chico era bastante grande y no podía ocultarlo más.-Y no me importa lo que hayas tardado en darte cuenta... Me has correspondido, y me siento muy feliz...

Adrien sonrió al fin, no iba con él hacerse en duro, quizá le iba más hacerse el gracioso e interesante, pero si lo hacía volvería a poner en riesgo su otra identidad. Cuando ella también le dijo abiertamente que le quería, se le acercó, rodeándola con sus brazos y pegándola a su cuerpo, dándole un intenso beso en los labios.

* * *

El colchón hinchable ya estaba hinchado y Max con ayuda de Alix y Chloé, trasladaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Kim a este para que se quedara ahí a dormir la mona. Juleka y Rose se habían metido tras el sofá grande del salón, ya que ahí había un hueco oscuro y cómodo entre el respaldo y la pared. Pusieron una manta sobre el sofá que engancharon al extremo de la ventana para que desde arriba no se viera nada. En el suelo pusieron una mullida manta y ambas chicas se quedaron ahí un rato, mientras sus amigos veían el resto de la peli, que solo quedaban Chloé, Alix y Max. A estos no les extrañó en absoluto el búnker que se habían hecho sus amigas, seguro que querían intimidad y ellos las respetaron, además estaban bastante alejados de ellas sobre sus ''camas''.

Juleka quiso confesarse a Rose y hablar sobre lo que sentía. A su vez, la rubia quería aclarar sus sentimientos también y no sentirse tan confusa, de modo que allí a oscuras se pusieron a hablar.

La alta se encontraba sentada, y su amiga más bajita también, pero entre sus piernas, de espaldas a ella, recostada en su torso, como si se tratase de un sillón. Estaban juntas, pegadas, y Juleka rodeaba a Rose con sus manos, manteniéndolas así.

-Esto es muy acogedor...-Comentaba la chica de ojos grandes y azules.

-Sí, lo es.-Respondió su amiga, pero vio necesario empezar a comentarle todo el asunto.-Debo hablar contigo de algo importante...

-Oh, bueno, dime... Luego tengo que decir algo yo también.

-Vale...-Juleka dio un suspiro, inquieta.-Te confieso que... me gustas mucho Rose, y no solo como amiga... Me estoy enamorando de ti locamente y no puedo más...

Rose se quedó en silencio con la boca abierta y se giró lentamente para mirar a su amiga como podía desde su posición. Estaba confusa hasta ese momento, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que sentían no era solo amistad.

-Juleka...-Susurró la pequeña rubia sin dar crédito aun.-He de admitir que yo me siento confundida... Pensaba que lo que sentía era amistad, pero me di cuenta de que algo raro pasaba cuando no podia dejar de pensar en ti o acelerarme cuando estoy conmigo, de hecho ahora... Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte...

La chica alta sonrió mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. Se creía que Rose seguía enamorada del príncipe Alí y era imposible que se sintiera atraída por una chica. Sin embargo estaba pasando. Se miraron en silencio, y Juleka se le acercó, dándole un pequeño beso, que acabó convirtiéndose en uno intenso y pasional. Al menos hasta que se apartaron y volvieron a mirarse, aun sonrojadas. Juleka no podía más, siempre pensaba en estar con Rose y abrazarla, besarla... e incluso tocarla, y estaban en una situación perfecta para ello así que le dio por probar. Ya que Rose seguía de espaldas sentada justo delante de ella, y pegada a su torso, ella aprovechó para llevar sus manos de su cintura hacia arriba, empezando a llegar a sus pechos. La rubia no hizo nada, se quedó algo avergonzada, pero dejando que siguiera. La morena, al observar que esta no le detenía, siguió subiendo y puso las manos en esos senos que tanto tiempo había deseado tocar y palpar. Por encima del pijama de Rose, Juleka masajeaba esos pequeños y blanditos pechos que poseía la chica de ojos azules, que únicamente dio unos jadeos en bajo, tratando de que fuera de allí no se la escuchara.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo...?-Preguntó esta con una débil vocecilla, mientras su compañera se acercaba a su oído.

-Rose... Si me dejas... Podemos pasarlo bien un ratito...-Le susurraba entre besos en su oreja, que iban bajando por su nuca.-Te quiero tanto...

-J-Juleka, yo...-Rose se puso un poco nerviosa, pero no iba a detenerla, ella también quería hacer algo con su amiga.-L-lo dejo en tus manos...

La morena no dijo nada más y metió sus manos por la camisa del pijama de la rubia, buscando sus senos otra vez, pero en esta ocasión ya los tocó directamente, ya que no tenía sujetador para dormir. Se quedó tocando su teta izquierda y bajó su mano derecha hasta llegar a sus pantalones y meterla bajo estos, iba a ir directamente a su entrepierna y Rose al darse cuenta, abrió las piernas un poco para dejarle más paso, y entonces Juleka metió la mano también bajo sus bragas y se topó con la húmeda vagina de su amiga, que no podía ocultar su excitación ante tal momento, y eso que ella aparentaba ser una romántica y sensible chica.  
Sin decir nada la una a la otra, Juleka simplemente empezó a acariciar los labios vaginales de su compañera y de vez en cuando trataba de meter un dedo en su conducto y moverlo. La rubia quería gemir, pero se retenía como podía para que Alix, Max y Chloé no las oyeran, mas no sabía si iba a aguantar, con Juleka masturbándola de esa manera era un poco imposible, pero con sus propias manos intentaba callarse, poniéndoselas en la boca, y eso resultó efectivo.

Juleka bajó la mano que tenía agarrando el pecho de Rose, que se quedó destapado con su camisa arremangada sobre estos, y la metió también bajo los pantalones y bragas de ella, tratando de localizar su clítoris. Una vez lo hizo comenzó a acariciarlo mientras con la otra mano penetraba su vagina con dos dedos, algo más rápido y hondo que antes. Era algo complicado de hacer por la postura que ambas tenían y encima con ropa de por medio. A pesar de esto, Rose estaba sintiendo un placer indescriptible, y pronto se correría. Seguía intentando no gemir ni jadear, cada vez era más tortuoso y complicado de no hacer, pues Juleka estaba concentrada en hacer gozar a su chica y no pararía, aun habiendo gente en la sala o no, estaban bien escondidas, no pasaría nada.  
Y ya finalmente, la chica de ojos azules no aguantó más y llegó al orgasmo, jadeante, aunque aun tratando de que no se la oyera, por suerte nadie lo hizo, pues la película estaba bastante alta y gracias a tal volumen nadie logró escuchar ni un solo jadeo.

Respiró de manera entrecortada la rubia y al recuperarse un poquito miró a Juleka de reojo. Ella miró a Rose de vuelta y las dos de besaron otra vez con pasión. La alta apartó sus manos de la mojada entrepierna de la otra chica y se las limpió con un pañuelo que tenía. Rose aprovechó para ir al baño y limpiarse todo bien, pues de estar mojada estaba algo incómoda, así que Juleka se le quedó esperando en su pequeño fuerte detrás del sofá.

Continuará!

* * *

 **Eh, capullines, ¿nadie más deja reviews? Vuestras reviews me alegran el día, os invito a dejar alguna con alguna propuesta para poder seguir! Escucho propuestas de lo que queráis! :'D**


	7. Sesión de amor nocturno

**[Sé que os he hecho esperar mucho, pero realmente no podía escribir el lemon entre Adrien y Marinette tan pronto por diversas cosas que les han sucedido y porque quería meter a otros personajes también. No es que quiera haceros sufrir, es que guardaba lo mejor para el final. Disfrutad, ¡que este capítulo es el doble de largo que los demás!  
**

* * *

Nino y Alya se encontraban en su cuarto aburridos. La chica esperaba que su novio hiciera algo con ella, pero él parecía no querer hacer nada, pero Alya no se había molestado en pedírselo, pensó que con lo de antes no hacía falta.

-Oye Nino, no hace falta que te quedes aquí, puedes ir a ver la peli con los demás.-Le comentaba Alya, resoplando.

-Sé de sobra lo que quieres que hagamos,-Contestó abrumado, mirando hacia el suelo.-pero, francamente este no es el ambiente que yo quiero para mi primera vez...

-¿Qué ambiente? Estamos solos en una cama y Juleka nos ha dado permiso para ello siempre y cuando limpiemos luego.

-Ya, pero... Todo el mundo está haciendo algo como si esta casa fuera un burdel, al lado posiblemente Adrien y Marinette vayan a tener sexo también, Sabrina y Nathaniel también han hecho cosas y a saber quiénes más se les unen a la fiesta...

-¿Y quien es el culpable de que todos se exciten?

-¡Vale, eso si fue culpa mia! Pero no sabía que iba a acabar así esto ni de coña. Si quieres que tú y yo hagamos algo tendrá que ser en un sitio más romántico, a solas de verdad y sin gente alrededor follando como locos...

De pronto justo se oyó un golpe en la pared que pegaba al cuarto de Adrien y Marinette. Los dos morenos miraron hacia esta y abrieron la boca con sorpresa.

-Oh... Alguien ha empezado ya a hacer cosas...-Rió la chica de pelo marrón anaranjado, y entonces fue a pegarse a dicha pared a ver si oía algo. Nino, sorprendido la siguió pegando la oreja también.

-Vaya, no pensaba que se pusieran las pilas tan rápido, yo creía que Marinette no le iba a dejar...-Comentaba el chico moreno, confuso.

-Que te lo crees tú. Entre tú y yo, Marinette cuando estamos a solas me cuenta las ganas que tiene de despelotar a Adrien y follárselo en el mismo instituto.

-Bueno, él a mi me ha llegado a decir que... se la tiraría a cuatro patas con un traje de Ladybug puesto, pero tú eso no se lo digas a nadie.

-Joder con el buenazo de Adrien, si que le tenía ganas... Aunque... Es raro pensar en cómo abriría el traje para hacerlo... ¿lo rompería por la entrepierna y por la zona de los pechos? ¿O...?

-Deja de pensar en eso... Es tu amiga.

Alya se sonrojó enormemente y dedidió olvidarlo. Esos dos se quedaron ahí escuchando, pero aquel golpe realmente fue un cabezado que se había dado Marinette cuando se estaba besando con Adrien.

En la habitación de dichos adolescentes, ambos se apartaron y ella se agarró la cabeza algo dolorida. El rubio la miró preocupado y la acarició también.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó él, mirándola atentamente.

-Sí... No te preocupes, soy una maldita torpe.-Respondió entre unas leves risas la peliazul.

-Quizá he sido demasiado brusco, ven, siéntate en la cama.

Adrien la cogió de la mano e hizo que se sentara en la cama, sentándose él a su lado. No sabían realmente lo que el otro quería. Los dos querían hacer algo íntimo, pero el chico modelo tenía miedo de proponérselo por lo que pasó. En el fondo era un poco pervertido y esa noche deseaba a Marinette con todo su corazón... y su pene también, para ser sinceros. Sí era verdad que se había enamorado de ella, y se lo quería demostrar de ese modo, pero tampoco quería espantarla por ir tan rápido.  
Por parte de Marinette, ella también deseaba mucho hacérselo con Adrien, pero no estaba segura de si él querría después de todo aquello.

Ella se metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón del pijama y notó un plástico de forma cuadrada. Lo sacó y pudo ver un preservativo aun cerrado.

-¡¿Ehh?!-Exclamó mirándolo, y luego trató de ocultarlo porque el rubio la miró, pero era tarde, lo había visto.

-¿Eso era un condón?-Preguntó sonrojado el chico.

-Sí... Al parecer Alya habrá tenido la idea de ponerlo ahí antes...

Se hizo silencio repentinamente, eso era una señal para los dos. Adrien cogió la mano de Marinette y se volvió a acercar a ella.

-Sería una pena desperdiciarlo...-Dijo como indirecta el chico, cosa que ella pilló al instante y volvió a avergonzarse.

-¿T-tú crees?-Temblorosa, a la muchacha le dio un vuelco el corazón.-E-es una verdadera pena... Pero si quieres... no tendría por qué desperdiciarse...

Él se rió un poco y la abrazó cariñosamente. Él quería que ella se sintiera agusto, además veía que ella quería. Al separarse acarició la cara de Marinette lentamente y luego llevó sus manos hasta los botones de su propia camisa, desabrochándosela mientras la miraba un tanto insinuante.

-No se desperdiciará entonces...-Contestó él, abriéndose la parte de arriba de su pijama. La chica miraba atentamente ese torso, nunca le había visto así, era realmente sexy.

-Wow, e-estás incluso más... bueno de lo que pensaba...-Tartamudeaba la joven de ojos azules.

-Pareces muy nerviosa, Marinette...

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Voy a... Es decir... Vas a...

-Vamos a tener sexo, no es nada malo, solo déjate llevar, ¿vale?

-¿Tú lo has hecho antes?

-No, y aunque no lo parezca, yo también estoy nervioso, pero no quiero fastidiarla más contigo e intento mantenerme sereno.

-No la puedes fastidiar, Adrien, estoy demasiado colada por ti como para fijarme en algo malo que hagas...

-Oh, eh... en ese caso...-Adrien, sin poder retenerse más, comenzó a quitarle a ella su pijama. Le desabrochó los botones y abrió su camisa también, volviéndola a dejar en sujetador.

Tal y como le recomendó el rubio a ella, se dejó llevar y dejó que él llevase las riendas. Aunque para tardar menos, Marinette le ayudó a despojarse del todo de su camisa y la dejó por ahí. A continuación también se quitó Adrien la suya haciendo lo mismo y agarró a la chica, atrayéndola a su cuerpo para besarla pasionalmente mientras ambos se echaban en la cama bien.  
El joven quedó sobre su chica y cogió su sujetador de la parte inferior, subiéndolo hacia arriba y haciendo que sus pechos quedaran fuera, sin perder tiempo agarró ambos y los apretó, haciendo que Marinette gimiera un poco en bajo, sintiendo vergüenza. Sin embargo a Adrien le encantó esa vista y ese tacto tan suave y blandito. No sabía manejar una situación así, pero se esmeró en mantener la calma y pensar bien en sus jugadas para no hacer el ridículo. Aunque para su suerte, Marinette se lo había imaginado tantas veces, que al verle indeciso sobre lo que hacer, decidió guiarle un poco.

-¿Podrías quitarme los pantalones...?-Pidió la chica de las coletas, echándole una mirada lujuriosa, aunque aun sintiera muchos nervios, tratando de verse lo más sexy posible ante él, que rápidamente asintió y dejó sus senos libres para ir directo a quitarle la prenda que le había dicho. Posó sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven, agarrando el elástico del pantalón y arrastrándolo hacia abajo. Sacó primero una pierna, después la otra y tiró los pantalones por ahí, fijándose otra vez en el cuerpo de su compañera.

-Eres tan perfecta...-Dijo Adrien mientras volvía a ponerse sobre ella y ponía su mano sobre su cintura, acariciando su piel blanquecina. Se detuvo a mirar sus bragas blancas de ositos marrones y rió un poco al ver lo infantil que parecía.

-Oye, ¿de qué te ríes?-Preguntó un poco molesta y a la vez emocionada por lo que le había dicho antes.

-No sabía que usaras ese tipo de lencería, pero me gusta, te ves muy sexy con ella...-De vuelta miró sus ojos con perversión, y sin rodeos llevó su mano derecha a acariciar por encima la entrepierna de Marinette, la cual se sorprendió y se mordió el labio sin detenerle.

-G-gracias.-Tartamudeó observando lo que hacía, sin saber cómo actuar realmente. Pero de pronto él se apartó y se echó a su lado.-¿Qué haces?

-Quítame ahora tú mis pantalones.-Sugirió con un notable tono erótico que hizo estremecer aun más a la peliazul. Esta se puso sobre él, obedeció en el acto e hizo lo mismo que el chico rubio había hecho antes con los suyos.

Al quitarle la parte de abajo del pijama a Adrien, Marinette se quedó mirando sus boxers, que eran rojos con puntos negros. Ella se rió también, a pesar de que ese pedazo de bulto que se le marcaba la hubiera excitado más aun si cabía.

-Esto es lo bueno de tener un padre diseñador, que te hace cosas como estas.-Contestó medio riendo también el rubio.

-Mira que eres hortera...-Sonriente, ella se sentó con cuidado sobre su entrepierna y acto seguido se quitó del todo el sostén, ya que le estaba molestando de tenerlo ahí y era más fácil si no llevaba nada. Al no tener nada puesto en la parte de arriba, Marinette se echó lentamente sobre el torso desnudo y fibrado de su chico y este la rodeó con un brazo y con el otro le agarró una nalga, mientras volvían a besarse frenéticamente, frotando sus cuerpos entre sí.

Rápidamente, Adrien volvió a tener otra erección, y esta vez sí podría hacer buen uso de ella. Marinette obviamente lo notó justo contra su vagina, ya que sus entrepiernas estaban pegadas, aunque separadas por las molestas telas de la ropa interior. Dio un jadeo de sorpresa la chica cuando habían apartado sus labios el uno del otro, y de pronto se volvieron a mirar confundidos y rojos. Sin embargo la peliazul tenía un plan para empezar bien que seguro que no fallaría.  
Se colocó de rodillas, manteniendo al chico aun tumbado entre sus piernas, observando lo que hacía. Ella condujo sus manos hasta el pecho de Adrien, acariciándolo con los dedos y bajando estos por todo su torso, hasta llegar a su abdomen. Ahí empezaba el boxer rojizo que tanto deseaba apartar de su campo de visión para dar con la virilidad de su enamorado, y no aguantó más sus ganas, lo agarró y lo bajó inmediato, dejando salir aquello.  
Adrien se quedó un poco rojo, todavía con una sonrisa insegura y nerviosa, no sabía si le iba a gustar realmente, pero a ella le encantó y empezó a acariciarlo con timidez con las manos. Él jadeó mientras la miraba sonrojándose a más no poder, pensó que Marinette no se atrevería a hacer ese tipo de cosas por sí sola, pues sería demasiado tímida, pero al parecer sus ganas fueron mayores que su vergüenza. La joven se dedicó a masturbar con lentitud a Adrien, y al poco de estar tocándole, le miró, fijándose en que parecía gustarle.

-N-no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien...-Admitió la chica, sin detenerse demasiado.

-E-eres muy buena...-Respondió como pudo el rubio, otorgándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias... ¿Quieres que ya te ponga... eso? ¿O quizá puedo hacer otra cosa que te guste?

-Ahora mandas tú, estoy a tu disposición para que me hagas lo que quieras, pero después me tocará a mi.

-De acuerdo.-Con algo de apuro, Marinette acercó su cara al duro miembro de Adrien y lo mantuvo agarrado de manera suave con su mano derecha. Probó a lamerlo con la lengua primero, al no estar segura de lo que hacer y tener miedo de pifiarla en un momento como ese. Luego acabó cogiendo valor y colocó los labios en su glande, dándole una pequeña chupada para probar.

El chico se mantenía sorprendido y le gustaba lo que sentía, realmente se arrepentía de no haberse fijado antes en la perfecta Marinette. Ella podía ser torpe, pero desde luego tenía muchísimas cosas buenas que hacían que eso quedase en el olvido, al menos en la mente del muchacho, que en ese preciso intante solo podía fijarse en su preciosa cara mientras le hacía una felación de principiante.  
Acabó la chica de las coletas por empezar a meterse más de ese erecto pene en su húmeda boca y succionar mientras con su mano derecha aun masturbaba la parte que no chupaba.  
Al rato se apartó, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva conectado desde la punta del pene de Adrien a los labios de Marinette, que acabó deshaciéndose cuando ella puso distancia y se separó. Por un momento, el rubio la miró admirado, no se esperaba que lo hiciese tan bien.

-Me estaba gustando...-Reprochó este.

-Lo siento, voy a ponerte el preservativo,-Avisó ella, cogiendo el sobre que contenía la protección, que había quedado tirado al borde de la cama.-quiero empezar ya...

-Hm, estoy de acuerdo con eso entonces...-Adrien sonrió, estando apoyado con los codos sobre la cama, viendo todavía lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Marinette abrió con cuidado el sobre del condón y lo sacó, tirando el envoltorio por ahí, ya después lo recogerían todo una vez pasase el furor del momento. Volvió a donde estaba y comenzó a colocarle bien la gomita, esperando que no se moviera o algo así.  
Sintió Adrien que estaba quedándose demasiado quieto, así que supuso que le tocaba ya. Súbitamente, agarró a su chica y la puso sobre la cama, quedándose esta vez él encima y mirándola con fiereza. Ella volvió a dar un jadeo de sorpresa, mirando indefensa hacia él, suponía que era su turno de hacerle algo a ella, y de paso empezar a darle al tema. Él le contestó con una atrevida sonrisa, agarrando sus bragas y bajándoselas de repente, quitándoselas también del todo y tirándolas al suelo con la otra ropa. Marinette ya sabía lo que le tocaba ahora, tal y como veía a Adrien, suponía que iba a empezar a penetrarla de un momento a otro. El rubio, sin nada que perder, salvo el control, agarró las piernas de su compañera y a continuación las separó, no muy bruscamente para no asustarla.  
Pudo observar cómo estaba de húmeda, realmente se había excitado, y Adrien no pudo evitar acercar su mano para tocarla por curiosidad. Acarició sus labios vaginales lentamente, mojándose los dedos, los cuales apartó para llevárselos a la boca y lamerlos. Marinette se murió de vergüenza un poco a la vez que gimió cuando la tocó. No podía más con la tortura, deseaba que se diera prisa y empezara a poseerla como tantas veces fantaseó. Él lo notó y dejó de hacer el tonto para ir ya al asunto. Sujetó bien las piernas de la chica mientras se acercaba a su entrada y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. Al parecer ella nunca había hecho aquello tampoco, pues estaba cerrada y se la veía muy nerviosa. Trató de introducir su pene un poco más, haciendo algo de presión, pero Marinette dio un pequeño quejido, mientras se tapaba la cara.  
Adrien se detuvo un momento, pero sin sacar lo poco que tenía dentro de la vagina de la joven, y le soltó las piernas, dejándolas aun abiertas, pero apoyadas sobre la cama. Se había dado cuenta de que era bastante flexible y eso le gustaba demasiado, pues se imaginó un montón de poses ''imposibles'' que podría hacer con ella. Acabó reaccionando el rubio y cogió las manos de la peliazul, apartándolas de su cara para mirarla, pero la muchacha estaba totalmente roja, y miró hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos.

-Marinette...-Susurraba Adrien, acariciándola para tranquilizarla.-No tengas miedo, voy a ser cuidadoso...

La nombrada acabó por mirarle, mordiéndose el labio, pero acabó asintiendo y rodeó con sus brazos a su amado. Este se colocó en el cuello de Marinette y empezó a besuquear por allí, tratando de hacer que el dolor fuera menor.

-N-no lo seas... Cuanto más rápido vayas ahora, antes pasará el dolor...-Gimoteaba ella, con un hilo de voz. Podía sentir el ardor de su entrepierna. Le quemaba el dolor al paso del gran miembro del chico rubio, nunca antes había sido penetrada por nada.

-Está bien, pero no te enfades conmigo, recuerda que me lo has pedido tú...-Adrien sabía que le iba a doler bastante a ella, y probablemente a él también por la presión que ejercían las paredes vaginales sobre su virilidad. Siguió entrando, esta vez empujando más brusco, lo que le costó bastante, además Marinette, de los nervios y el ardor, se contraía un poco, haciéndolo más difícil.-Si no te relajas te dolerá más... Y a mi...-Volvió a decirle, junto a su oído, mientras le agarraba una mano.

-L-lo siento...-Pidió perdón la peliazul, intentando relajar sus músculos y calmarse. Él llegó al tope dentro de la cavidad de ella, y estaba esperando a que se acostumbrara a tener algo ahí dentro para continuar. Por curiosidad, volvió a despegarse de Marinette un poco para mirarla a la cara, vio que estaba un poco más relajada, con los ojos cerrados. Aunque cuando notó que Adrien se apartaba de su cuerpo, los abrió y le miró también, con la respiración algo agitada.

-No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás. Voy a moverme ya...-El chico rubio no dejó de acariciar a su chica con una mano y agarrarle la suya con la otra. Entonces, ya que seguía dentro, probó a retroceder poco a poco hasta casi sacar su duro pene de la vagina de la adolescente de las coletas, y acto seguido volvió a introducirlo de una manera suave, y así repetidas veces, despacio, para no hacerle daño excesivamente.

Ante estos leves movimientos, Marinette daba pequeños gemidos de dolor, aunque pronto se acostumbró a ese ritmo y empezó a sentir placer. Por si acaso Adrien iba lentamente, hasta que viera que realmente podía aumentar la velocidad.  
La muchacha le miró, a la vez que gemía aun de un modo entrecortado y poco audible, y se notaba que ya no era de dolor. Tan solo le molestaban las pequeñas roturas internas que había sufrido, pero era normal en su primera vez, además que empezaba a notar más agradables las penetradas de su chico.  
Al oír que sus quejidos fueron convirtiéndose paulatinamente en jadeos de placer, Adrien sonrió pícaro y se incorporó un poco para hacerlo más fácil, agarrando su cintura con las dos manos. Seguido de ello, movió sus caderas más rápido que antes, aun sin hacer las embestidas demasiado bruscas, pero yendo a un ritmo normal y no lento como antes.

No podía hacer mucho más la peliazul, tan solo estaba echada sintiendo como aquel apuesto rubio la hacía suya, y hasta entonces había mantenido sus manos sobre el colchón, pero en ese momento, para hacer algo llevó su mano izquierda a su clítoris y lo acarició de manera superficial, haciendo que disfrutara aun más.  
Adrien se dio cuenta y se paró, riéndose un poco.

-Eso es hacer trampas.-Le dijo este, mientras Marinette rió, un poco roja.

-Pues hazlo tú y dame más fuerte, ya no me duele y necesito más.-Contestó la chica, apartando su mano de allí.

-Uy, Marinette, no sabía esto de ti...-Adrien estaba sonrojado y a la vez muy caliente.-Lo haré, pero antes vamos a cambiar de posición. Para empezar esta está bien, pero es aburrida.-Él se apartó saliendo de ella y le tendió la mano para que se incorporara también. Cuando ella le agarró, y se sentó, automáticamente el rubio acercó a su chica a él y volvió a darle un beso, esta vez con lengua. Al separarse lentamente de sus húmedos labios la miró a los ojos directamente.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?-Preguntó de manera erótica la joven, pero esperando que no le dijera de hacer posturas del Circo del Sol tan pronto.

-Apóyate de cara al cabecero de la cama y agárrate a él.-Respondió poniéndose serio. Ella le miró extrañada, pero por alguna razón, eso le ponía aun más, así que obededió y se puso tal y como su chico le dijo. Adrien se colocó tras Marinette, agarrándole una cadera para que sacara un poco su trasero y con la mano libre separó levemente sus piernas. De esa manera su vagina quedaba a la vista, aun húmeda, pidiendo a gritos que le introdujeran algo de nuevo. Sin perder más tiempo, el adolescente volvió a introducir todo su pene dentro de ella hasta el fondo de una estocada, cosa que a ella le dolió un poco, y dio un jadeo largo al notar esa punzada dentro de ella. Eso la volvía loca, y más aun que él empezara otra vez a moverse frenéticamente en su orificio mientras llevaba la mano a su pecho y la otra a su clítoris, acariciándolo con ímpetu. Adrien se acercó a la clavícula izquierda de Marinette y dejó varios besos desde su hombro hasta su cuello, centrándose en este, chupándolo y mordiéndolo sin dejar de empujarla con sus habilidosas caderas, que cada vez iban más rápido y duro.

Los gemidos se hicieron más sonoros, el calor fue aumentando y sus cuerpos se fundían en el más puro placer del que podían disfrutar en ese instante los dos solos.  
El chico no dejaba de penetrarla rudamente, entrando y saliendo sin pausa de la vagina de la peliazul, a la vez que seguía masajeando su clítoris y besando y dejando marcas de mordiscos por toda su clavícula. También mantenía la otra mano en su pecho todavía, centrándose en su pezón, el cual apretaba con los dedos. Marinette no podía parar de emitir gemidos de puro placer, aun apoyada como podía en el cabecero de la cama. Le faltaba muy poco para correrse, pues no tenía tanto aguante al no haber hecho nada antes.

En mitad de aquel ardiente momento, la puerta se abrió, aunque los amantes no se dieron cuenta, estaban de espaldas a ella, pero era Chloé, que había entrado a cotillear y se los encontró ahí entregados al amor, así que rápidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta despacio y se marchó. Ni Adrien ni Marinette se dieron cuenta, ellos estaban a lo suyo, jadeantes.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, la chica llegó al orgasmo, dándo un último gemido más alto que los demás. Adrien pudo notar esas contracciones de su vagina ejercer presión sobre su miembro repetidas veces y seguidas, y supo que se había corrido, así que se detuvo, mirándola. Él no había llegado aun, y le preocupaba que no quisiera seguir o dejarle acabar.

-¿Ya...?-Preguntó apurado el rubio, sin apartarse todavía de ella.

-S-sí... Pero no te preocupes, puedo seguir...-Jadeaba ella, intentando recobrar la respiración.-M-me está doliendo la espalda así... ¿Podemos cambiar...?

-Claro... No quisiera que te hernies tan pronto.

-Y esta vez quiero verte la cara.

Rió nuevamente el chico y salió de ella, pudiendo ver cómo estaba mucho más mojada que antes. Marinette se dio la vuelta mirándole y se sentó en la cama, observándole sonrojada y sonriente.

-¿Hacemos lo de antes o tienes otro plan?-Cuestionó el rubio, adoptando un sospechoso tono de Chat Noir, además con los movimientos su pelo se había descolocado un poco y tenía la forma de su alterego heroico.

Marinette al darse cuenta le miró muy confusa, sin contestarle. Por pura curiosidad miró sus manos; tenía un anillo plateado en una de ellas y se preguntaba por qué no se lo quitaba para algo tan movido como el sexo. Intentó descartar la idea de que él fuera Chat Noir, debían ser coincidencias. Podía dejar sus sospechas para otro momento, de modo que dejó de pensar y agarró a Adrien, tumbándole a él en la cama y subiéndose encima suyo como antes. Le miró pervertidamente ella a él. Rápidamente el joven le devolvió la mirada, y agarró a la peliazul del trasero, levantándola un poco para poder penetrarla. El rubio aun seguía erecto y con el preservativo en su sitio, así que ella se auto penetró estando sobre él. Adrien subió un poco sus manos hasta posicionarlas en la delgada cintura de Marinette otra vez, y en esta ocasión le tocaba a ella moverse.

-Me sorprende que aun sigas duro.-Decía picajosa la muchacha, inclinándose sobre su chico para hablarle de cerca, y aprovechó él para quitarle las coletas, quería verla con el pelo suelto.

-A mi me sorprende que seas capaz de aguantar otro asalto.-Contestó Adrien, acariciándo su sedoso cabello azulado.

-Hm... Aguantaría los que fueran por ti...-Comenzó su movimiento de caderas suavemente sobre el miembro del chico mientras se despegaba un poco de su cuerpo y posaba sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho de él.

No tardó en empezar a moverse intensamente sobre la virilidad del muchacho, gimiendo de nuevo. Botaba sobre él mientras este le ayudaba impulsándola con sus manos aun agarrándola. Desde esa pose podía verla sobre su cuerpo, penetrándose con ganas y haciendo saber que le apasionaba hacerlo con esos placenteros quejidos que daba. Marinette estaba segura de que podrían oírla fuera, pero, sinceramente le importaba una mierda. ¡Que lo supiera todo el mundo! Por fin había logrado enamorar al chico de sus sueños y estaba complaciéndola del mejor modo que podía. Desde luego, a la peliazul le estaba encantando, era como un sueño, pero esta vez estaba pasando de verdad.  
No se sentía cansada aun, pues era atlética y tenía aguante de sobra. No paró ni un segundo de moverse sobre Adrien, metiéndose su pene hasta lo más profundo de su vagina. Juraría él que casi podía chocar contra su fondo, la entrada de su útero, estaba siendo muy bruta, pero eso le ponía aun más loco hasta el punto de sentirse extasiado. No se quedaba atrás tampoco, pues también aportó sus gemidos, que se mezclaban con los de ella, creando una perfecta melodía que demostraba que lo estaban pasando bien juntos.  
Le quedaba ya poco al rubio, y lo notó al sentir un cosquilleo en su entrepierta, hasta que acabó culminando dentro del preservativo. Repentinamente dejó caer sus manos sobre la cama y quedándose completamente quieto y agotado. Marinette lo notó y paró de botar. Le miró a la cara, le vio realmente adorable y guapo, tan solo de pensar que ella le provocó tal placer se ponía muy contenta. Adrien acabó abriendo los ojos y la miró, aun jadeante del cansancio, pero ella se mantuvo sobre él, mirándole.

-N-no tengo palabras.-Habló el joven modelo, intentando incorporarse sin bajarla a ella de encima suyo y se acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándola. La adolescente de ojos azules le devolvió el abrazo y se apoyó en su pecho, besando en él.-¿Cómo es posible que seas capaz de hacer todo eso?

-Te tenía muchas ganas, Adrien...-Contestó la chica, contenta a más no poder.-Siempre te imaginaba dándome lo mio en mi cama, en la tuya, e incluso en el instituto, en los baños... He de admitir que soy algo viciosa.

Adrien rió, y, aun abrazado a ella, sentados en la cama, decidió tumbarla y de paso sacar su pene de la vagina de Marinette, ya que seguía aun dentro y con el molesto condón ya usado. No era muy cómodo para ninguno, así que cuando salió de su cuerpo, se retiró la gomita con el esperma y miró a esta sonrojado, no sabía dónde tirarlo, porque si salía ahora los demás les mirarían mal, era obvio que ese escándalo se oyó por toda la casa. Lo ató para que el contenido no se vertiera y lo metió en su mochila. Plagg le miró desde dentro con cara de odio intenso, pero no habló porque Marinette estaba cerca. Volvió a echarse en la cama junto a ella y se le acercó.

-Sabes, tengo que admitirte yo también que desde esta última semana he estado diciéndole a Nino que te haría algunas burradas...-Explicaba el rubio, adoptando una seria expresión.-Entre ellas estaba vestirte de Ladybug...

Marinette abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, no supo si él dijo aquello porque sospechaba o porque seguía teniendo un fuerte fetiche con las cosas rojas con puntos negros.

-No sé si te iba a dejar hacerme eso...-Respondió poniéndose seria también. Se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda y buscó con la mirada su ropa interior, estaba dispuesta a vestirse ya. Pero Adrien no parecía querer vestirse, pensaba en hacer algo más si ella se lo permitía, así que se sentó a su lado la rodeó con una mano su cintura.

-Vale, eso no lo haremos. y ahora... Te he dejado a medias...-Susurró Adrien en el oído de Marinette, que se exaltó con creces al oír que su amado quería seguir complaciéndola.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Aun quieres más?-Preguntó atónita ante sus palabras.

-Purrr supuesto, Marinette...-Nada más decir aquello, el chico se tapó la boca, se le había escapado una broma de Chat Noir.

-¡Lo sabía!-Ella se levantó bruscamente de la cama, poniéndose frente a él. Ya que habían terminado más o menos, estaba dispuesta a destapar sus sospechas de una vez por todas. El tema aquel ya no se podía mantener oculto en ninguno, debían aclararlo.-¡Eres Chat N...!-Adrien también se levantó, pero fue a ella y le tapó la boca para que se callara.

-No chilles, me da igual que los de ahí fuera oigan nuestros gemidos.-Avisaba el joven, nervioso, apartándose cuando logró callarla.-Pero... No quisiera que se enteraran de esto, ya bastante que lo sabes tú. He sido un descuidado, pero pensaba contártelo igual, porque, ¿somos pareja, no?

La chica se había quedado totalmente en blanco, no lograba asimilarlo, pero luego si que le vio el parecido y se sintió estúpida. La misma alergia a las plumas, la misma voz, los mismos ojos y el mismo color de pelo, por no decir que los únicos de su clase que no fueron akumatizados fueron ellos mismos, y nunca se les veía a ambos en el mismo lugar que los superhéroes.

-¡Arg!-Exclamó la peliazul, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pero al caer en que estaba desnuda cogió la camisa del pijama de Adrien, que estaba por allí cerca y se la puso para taparse un poco.-Debí haberme dado cuenta antes, soy estúpida... Tú nunca has sido infectado por un akuma, tenéis las mismas alergias, la voz...

-¿Estamos tocando el tema de las identidades? ¿Vamos a hablar de eso ya? Porque tú tampoco has sido akumatizada nunca, y me das varios motivos para pensar que eres Ladybug.

-¿Sí? Si fuera Ladybug te sacaría de tus problemas sentimentales, ¿no? Porque sigues encoñado de ella y no de mi.

-Me estoy haciendo un lío impresionante... Pero no sigo encoñado... Yo...

-Déjalo, Adrien, solo quieres a la superheroína, no a la civil.

Para él eso era una confesión de identidad clarísima, pero se equivocaba, él la amaba a ella desde antes de saber que era Ladybug.

-¿Lo eres...?-Preguntó insistente, con ganas de saberlo.

-Claro que lo soy... Por eso te dije antes que sería más fácil si te me hubieras confesado siendo Ladybug, porque como yo misma se ve que no te interesaba demasiado.

-Era más complicado de lo que parece y lo sabes, antes éramos como cuatro personas totalmente diferentes, y lo creas o no, nuestras relaciones entre ''nosotros cuatro'' eran distintas y no nos enterábamos. Yo me fijé en Ladybug por su seguridad y su valentía, pero tú en clase, cada vez que te acercabas a mi hablabas raro y parecías muy nerviosa, por eso no pude asemejarte a Ladybug y no me fijé en ti en ese momento. En algo que sí me fijé era en que sabías poner a Chloé en su sitio con lo de tu tío abuelo, o en el concurso de los bombines, esa es la Marinette que yo quiero, pero te ponías tan rara frente a mi que pensaba que no te caía bien o que habíamos empezado mal con lo del maldito chicle y no llegaste a perdonarme del todo.

-Ya, ¿crees que yo quería ponerme así contigo? Estaba tan enamorada de ti que no era capaz de pensar, suele pasar cuando te enamoras de alguien, además frente a ti era muy tímida, eres alguien importante y famoso, yo soy una torpe y normalucha chica de instituto que no sabe hacer nada.

Adrien suspiró y se acercó a Marinette, abrazándola fuerte. Él la quería fuera quien fuera, la peliazul para él era perfecta en todos los sentidos y quería hacerle saber que le gustaba fuese quien fuese, porque al fin y al cabo eran la misma persona, era muy estúpido enfadarse porque su crush se enamoró primero de ella misma con un traje rojo y negro antes que de ella misma con unos pantalones rosas, una camisa blanca y una torpeza de libro.

-Quien está bajo la máscara de Ladybug eres tú y solo tú, no me he enamorado de otra persona, con el traje demuestras que puedes ser aun más genial que la propia civil, si no mírame a mi, yo soy un aburrido hijo de un diseñador ricachón con una rutina de sesiones de fotos, esgrima y cartas de amor vacías de fans locas, y cuando soy Chat Noir soy libre para ser como me de la gana sin miedo a perjudicar mi reputación de niño perfecto de papá.

Marinette rió un poco ante esas palabras y se apegó fuertemente a él, abrazándole con ganas. Quería dejar de discutir, otra vez tocar esos temas sería de idiotas, ¡técnicamente ya todo estaba arreglado!

-Yo te quiero de cualquier manera,-Informó la joven, acariciándole el pelo.-de hecho creo que en una ocasión te comenté que me replantearía salir contigo como Chat si no estuviera ya enamorada de otro. Viéndolo ahora que sabemos todo... Es gracioso lo ciegos que estuvimos.

-Si, somos idiotas.-Los dos se rieron, mas acto seguido se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, primero despacio, cariñosamente, pero acabó apasionado, volviendo a subir la temperatura otra vez. No habían acabado sus actividades, les quedaba aun un poco más. Cuando se apartaron, Adrien se volvió a sentar en la cama y obsevó a Marinette sonriendo pervertido.-Nos queda algo por hacer...

-Ya no tenemos más preservativos, y después de todo esto paso de ir al salón a coger otro...-Respondió, sentándose a su lado también, algo decaída.

-Bueno... Hay otras maneras de hacerlo...-Le volvió a susurrar en el oído sensualmente, pero ella, figurándose que se refería a otro orificio, se molestó un poco y se cruzó de brazos, totalmente roja.

-No voy a acceder a algo así todavía.-Gruñó mosqueada.

-¡N-no es eso a lo que me refiero! No soy tan guarro... Si que me gustaría, pero ahora es muy pronto... Yo te iba a proponer un sesenta y nueve para terminar, ahora que hemos descansado un poquito y estamos bien.

Ella suspiró y acabó sonriendo. La idea le parecía buena y le excitó de nuevo. Entonces los dos se pusieron a hacer aquello para acabar.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, Nino y Alya no lograron escuchar nada ni entender lo que decían, pero los gemidos se los comieron con patatas, y los demás un tanto de lo mismo.

Acabó por fin esa ajetreada noche tan divertida y todos los adolescentes acabaron por dormirse, pues se hicieron las tres de la mañana y tenían sueño la gran mayoría.

Los dos tortolitos de la habitación siguieron a lo suyo hasta hacer que tuvieran un segundo clímax ambos cuando se hicieron aquel oral simultáneo. Ya sabiendo sus identidades y que estaban enamorados, acabaron de darse amor y se vistieron de nuevo con sus pijamas respectivos para ponerse a dormir.

Continuará!

* * *

 **[Vaya, ¡ya 21 reviews! Esta es la historia mia que más tiene, y eso que iba a ser una coña pura y dura. ¡Os lo agradezco muchísimo! Ya por desgracia está acabando, pero tranquilos, que si os gusta como escribo tengo más fanfics pensados, aun así si alguien quiere algo especial para otra historia sigo escuchando propuestas (a eso me refería en el cap enterior xD)].**


	8. La post-fiesta

Se hizo de día al fin, y a las diez se levantaron los primeros, que fueron Nathaniel y Sabrina, que vieron en el sofá cama a Kim y a Chloé juntos en ropa interior abrazados nada más entrar en el salón. Este estaba súper desordenado, aun estaba la pipa de fumar sobre la mesa junto a las cajas de tabaco de cachimba de sabores por ahí tirados. También había algunos vasos y botellas, porque los platos de las pizzas los habían recogido tras cenar. Max y Alix estaban echados durmiendo en el colchón hinchable, pero ellos estaban vestidos y no parecía haber indicios de que hubieran hecho nada. Al oír ruido, ellos también se despertaron uno a uno los cuatro. Bostezaron, se estiraron, y se miraron entre sí.  
Alix miró atónita a su lado, estaban en el sofá sus amigos Chloé y Kim juntos casi desnudos, ahí obviamente había pasado algo. Sabrina y Nathaniel también observaron aquel suceso y se quedaron extrañados.

-Dios, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?-Preguntó Nathaniel, mirando tanto a Chloé como a Kim.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Contestó Kim con otra pregunta, riendo, mientras terminaba de incorporarse en el sofá.

-¿Habéis follado?-Cuestionó Alix, riendo, sin poder creérselo.

-Sí...-Respondió Chloé, con el pelo totalmente despeinado.-Me despertó este idiota a las seis de la mañana porque tenía ganas de vomitar y estuvimos en el baño todo el rato hasta que se calmó.

Juleka de repente salió de la habitación de sus padres y miró a todos. Estaba un tanto seria, con su camisón largo y negro de manga larga, daba incluso un poco de miedo.

-No se cómo no lo oísteis, yo me desperté y tuve que ayudarles a limpiar.-Dijo ella, andando hacia sus amigos, y sentándose al borde del colchón hinchable.

-Menudo susto nos diste, cabrona, parecías un maldito espectro.-Se quejó Chloé, tirándole un cojín de repente.

-¡No me ataques!-Exclamó, devolviéndoselo.-¿Qué pasó al final cuando me fui?

-Pues le di una manzanilla y cuando estuvimos tranquilos me dijo que estaba malo y le dolía mucho la cabeza,-Contaba la rubia despeinada.- así que intenté entretenerle, y una cosa llegó a la otra y...

-Y follasteis.-Concluyó riendo la pequeñaja de pelo salmón otra vez.

-Bueno, eso no tiene importancia, casi todos lo hemos hecho.-Rió Sabrina, sonrojada.

-Hicisteis demasiado ruido.-Habló Max, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.-Primero Adrien y Marinette a las dos y pico de la mañana y a las seis y media vosotros. Alix estaba sobadísima y no se dio ni cuenta, pero yo estaba más cerca y lo oí.

-Es verdad, esos dos si que se dieron bien anoche.-Dijo un tanto irritada la hija del alcalde.-Vale que yo le dije a Marinette que tenía pista libre para ligárselo, pero no me esperaba que tuvieran sexo tan pronto.

-Y tú fuiste a mirar como buena cotilla que eres.-Respondió Juleka, empezando a carcajearse también.

-Eh, es verdad, la culpa de todo esto la tiene Juleka por incitarnos a mantener relaciones sexuales.-Se encogió de hombros Nathaniel y luego señaló la caja de preservativos que aun estaba sobre la mesa.

-Quería tomaros el pelo, no sabía que os íbais a atrever, el resto fue culpa del drogata de Nino, pero joder, ya falta media caja, ¿quién demonios ha cogido tantos?

-No lo sé, pero desde luego tú no tienes que preocuparte, no vas a usarlos.-Se burló Kim de Juleka.

-Claro que no, para tirarme a Rose no necesito condones, somos dos tías.

Tras ese zas en toda la boca de Juleka a su compañero, Rose salió de la habitación también y miró a todos con sueño, frotándose los ojos con las manos.

-No deberías decir esas cosas delante de todos...-Dijo con vergüenza la rubia pequeña, también dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

-Perdóname, Rose... En fin, deberíamos ir despertando a los demás, que hay que empezar a recoger todo lo que hemos dejado por medio.

-Sí, venga, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías.-Protestó Max.

-Mientras sí que me interesa saber quién se ha llevado la mitad de condones de la caja.-Juleka se levantó de donde se había sentado y empezó a recoger junto a los demás.

-A ver, nosotros nos llevamos dos.-Admitió Sabrina, mirando a su acompañante pelirrojo, que también ayudaron a su compañera mientras hablaban.

Chloé y Kim se miraron nerviosamente, querían evitar a toda costa revelar que no habían usado ninguno, así que la rubia optó por mentir:

-Sí, nosotros cogimos otro, además estaban muy a mano.-Dijo ella, mintiendo. Kim la miró pero luego cambió su mirada a Juleka asintiendo sin decir nada.

-Otro se lo habrán llevado Adrien y Marinette,-Supuso Alix.-aunque nadie les vio cogerlo, o al menos yo, que estuve todo el rato en el salón.

-Yo lo que vi es que Alya cogió tres la muy bruta.-Contestó Max, recordando.-Pero no se le ha oído hacer nada con Nino.

-Me he perdido, ¿no estaban Adrien y Nino en un cuarto y Marinette y Alya en otro?-Preguntó Nathaniel, confuso.

-Tú te fuiste pronto y no te diste cuenta,-Habló Kim esta vez.-quedamos Alya y yo cuando estuvimos en el vestidor en hacer un plan de cambio de habitaciones para que esos dos tortolitos durmieran juntos, pero yo me quedé dormido antes de poder ayudarla, así que me figuro que le habrá pedido ayuda a Nino.

-Oh, entonces es probable que Alya haya cogido los preservativos para Marinette.-Comentó Rose, pensando.

-En efecto,-Asintió Juleka.-cuando le di el pijama de recambio para Marinette vi como metía uno de ellos en el bolsillo del pantalón, los otros dos los guardaría para hacer algo con su novio.

De pronto vieron todos como aparecían Alya y Nino por el pasillo de las habitaciones que estaban más alejadas. Ella estaba grabando con el móvil y su chico no se enteraba de nada.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-Exclamó contenta.

-¡Buenos días!-Respondieron los demás a la vez.

-Dios, que sueño.-Habló Nino, bostezando, y como no llevaba sus gafas se tropezó con el sofá cama aun abierto y cayó sobre el conchón hinchable, haciendo que el tapón se abriera y se empezase a desinflar.-¡Au!

-¡Nino! ¡Ponte las gafas colega!-Protestó Max, que seguía ahí sentado y se tuvo que levantar, así como Alix.

-Estábamos hablando de quienes han logrado pillar cacho y quien no.-Dijo Chloé.-Yo sí, era obvio.

-Pues nosotros no.-Respondió Molesta Alya, ayudando a levantarse a su chico del colchón.-Al parecer la señorita Lahiffe es demasiado delicada como para tener sexo en una casa dónde a su alrededor todos están haciendo lo mismo.

-Me apoyaréis los demás diciendo que es poco original, ¿no?-Nino miró a los demás como podía sin sus gafas.-Yo quiero mi primera vez tranquila y a solas, no a lo bruto en una casa ajena.

-Tío, echar un polvo es echar un polvo.-Le contestó Kim riéndose.-¡Sea donde sea!

-Encima tuvimos que escuchar a los otros dos al lado nuestro. Jo-der, eso parecía un zoo.

-Todos lo oímos.-Protestó otra vez Chloé.-Pero bueno, ya pasó, por suerte.

-Mientras todos tengamos amor, eso vale.-Kim se abrazó a la rubia cariñosamente,aunque ella se apartó con una mueca de desprecio y se acabó levantando del sofá cama. Por suerte ella llevaba su sujetador puesto y no tenía los pechos al aire, pero continuaba en ropa interior de todas maneras, y de hecho poco le importaba delante de sus amigos.

-¡De amor nada!-Le gritó molesta al muchacho moreno con el tupé rubio.-Esto ha sido un rollo de una noche, no te hagas ilusiones.

Kim se puso triste, Chloé volvía a ser una estúpida rompe corazones.

-Bueno, chicos, tranquilizáos.-Intentó Juleka calmar la cosa.-Ayudadme a recoger todo y a poner a lavar las sábanas, debemos tenerlo todo recogido antes de que os vayáis.

-Espera, ¿no desayunamos antes de meternos en el lío de las sábanas y todo?-Preguntó Max, mientras le rugía el estómago.-Yo tengo mucha hambre.

-Sí, es cierto, aun es temprano y tenemos todo el día.-Corroboró Rose.

-Vaale, desayunemos pues.-Asintió Juleka y entonces se pusieron a hacerse los desayunos en la cocina, y una vez allí, Alya y Juleka mientras se hacían un café, se miraron.-Oye Alya, ¿podrías ir a despertar a los folladores de la pradera?

Alya rió bastante junto a Alix, Rose y Nathaniel que estaban con ellas.

-Claro, solo dame suerte para que no se hayan levantado cariñosos y les pille haciendo cerdadas.-La morena de las gafas salió de la cocina, fue hasta la habitación donde estaban Adrien y Marinette y tocó la puerta con los nudillos repetidas veces.

Dentro aun estaban dormidos y vestidos por completo pues por la noche allí hizo un poco de frío y se habían vestido antes de dormirse. Adrien fue el primero en despertarse, él tenía un sueño ligero, no como su compañera de cama, que estaba profundamente dormida, roncando, lo que provocó una risa silenciosa por parte del chico rubio al verla. Este al oír la puerta se levantó, se estiró un poco y fue a abrir, viendo a Alya sonriente.

-Hey, buenos días.-Saludó este, sonriente a su amiga.

-Hola Romeo, ¿has dormido bien?-Preguntaba Alya, sonriendo sugerente.-¿O alguien te impidió dormir?

-Se oyó mucho, ¿verdad?

-Jaja, pues claro, ¿qué te crees? Eso sí, ganásteis con creces a todos los demás.

-Eh... En fin, si puede ser, me gustaría que no fuéramos el centro de atención en ese tema... Es incómodo.

-Ahora te jodes, es culpa vuestra por hacerlo aquí sabiendo lo que pasaría.

-Alya, tú le pusiste ese preservativo a Marinette en el bolsillo, ¿verdad?

Alya se rió y asintió, aun seguía grabando con el móvil, e intentaba grabar dentro de la habitación oscura, pero el muchacho no la dejaba entrar.

-En el fondo deseaba que dejases de ser gilipollas y te dieras cuenta de que ella esta loca por ti.-Comentó, dejando de intentarlo y grabando directamente a Adrien.-Y dime, ¿cómo es Marinette en la cama? ¿Lo habéis hecho una vez o más veces? ¿Está depilada o no?

-No voy a responderte a esas cosas y menos grabando, y ahora baja el volumen, por favor, vas a despertarla.

-Es que he venido para despertaros a los dos, tenemos que desayunar y empezar a ayudar a Juleka a recoger todo.

-Bueno, puedes irte a desayunar tú, ahora la despierto yo...

Bajando el móvil, Alya dio un suspiro y se fue de nuevo hacia la cocina. Adrien entró de vuelta a la habitación y fue hasta el lado de Marinette, poniendo su mano en su hombro, moviéndola ligeramente. Luego le acarició un poco el pelo, que lo tenía suelto y un poco enmarañado. Gracias a aquellos roces ella acabó abriendo los ojos viendo al rubio sonriente ante ella. Se asustó y se alejó, incorporándose en la cama.

-¡A-Adrien!-Exclamó muy ruborizada, sin acordarse aun de lo que hicieron esa noche.-¿Q-qué haces quiá, digo... aiqu... digo...! ¡Ah!

Él se rió bastante, pero luego se subió a la cama y le dio un abrazo y un beso.

-Ya te vale no acordarte de todo lo de anoche...-Le susurró este cuando se separó de sus labios.

Marinette rápido se acordó, había pensado que fue un precioso sueño erótico de los suyos.

-P-perdona...-Tartamudeó, aun ruborizada, abrazándose aun a él.-Pensé que fue un dulce sueño, me cuesta aceptar que esto sea real.

-Es real y aquí me tienes para lo que quieras.

-Entonces, ¿somos... pareja o algo?

-No hemos formalizado nada, pero supongo que he de pedírtelo correctamente. Marinette, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Sería tonta si te dijera que no a estas alturas.-Marinette sonrió mirándole, algo sonrojada.-Sí que quiero serlo.

Él también sonrió y volvió a besarla con cariño. Ellos se querían bastante, además ya sabían el secreto del otro y no había nada que ocultar entre ellos.  
Sus kwamis salieron de las mochilas repentinamente mientras se besaban. Tikki miró conmovida, pero Plagg hizo un gesto de asco.

-¡Oye! ¡Aquí alguien me debe algo desde anoche!-Protestó el kwami negro, enfadado. Adrien se apartó de su chica y suspiró mirándole.

-Ya te he dicho que te esperes,-Contestó suspirando el rubio.-no sé si hay queso aquí y te comiste todo el que te traje antes incluso de llegar a la fiesta.

-Siempre has sido un glotón, Plagg.-Dijo Tikki riendo, aunque luego ella fue hasta Marinette y se abrazó a su cara.-Estoy muy contenta por ti, y por vosotros, claro.

-Lo mismo digo, ¡pero estáis muy ciegos!-Plagg revoloteó alrededor de su dueño.-Tú sobre todo. Es que era muy evidente que Ladybug era Marinette.

-¿Lo sabías?-Preguntó en parte molesto el chico.

-Los dos lo sabíamos.-Respondió la kwami roja por su compañero.-Nos podemos sentir el uno al otro cuando estamos cerca, y en clase nos notamos continuamente.

-Nos partimos de risa viendo cómo estábais tan cerca y os complicábais la vida.

-Bueno, vale ya de reiros de nosotros...-Se quejó Marinette y se levantó de la cama colocándose el pijama que se había arrugado dentro de las sábanas al dormir.-Será mejor que os escondáis antes de que alguien os escuche o algo.

Adrien también se levantó, pero no dijo nada más y solo se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación, esperando que su chica le siguiera. Los kwamis se escondieron en sus respectivas mochilas, y se pudo oir un ''eew'' de parte de Plagg.

La peliazul siguió al muchacho, ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta el salón, que ya estaba recogido menos por algunas tazas y platos con los desayunos de sus amigos. Algunos de ellos estaban ya sentados, pero otros seguían en la cocina preparándolo.

Todos los que estaban allí estaban despeinados, así que a Marinette le dio igual su propio pelo nada más ver a sus compañeros.

Al acabar de hacerse todos el desayuno se sentaron en la gran mesa del salón. Se habían quedado apartando el tema del sexo gracias a Alya, o al menos hasta que todos estuviesen reunidos y tranquilos. Porque a pesar de que Adrien le hubiese dicho que no quería que fueran el centro de atención, la chica de las gafas no pudo evitar hablarlo:

-Muy bien, ¿puntuaciones sexuales entonces?-Preguntaba a todos en general, aunque en parte queriéndose referir a su amiga y al rubio.

Max miró a Alya y luego a todos los demás, disponiéndose a decir algo:

-Pues... tenemos a que eliminar de la puntuación a Alya y Nino, Alix y yo... y ¿alguien más?

-Creo que eso es todo, los demás hemos tenido sexo todos.-Añadió Juleka, sonriendo pervertidamente a Rose, que se sonrojó bastante y no dijo nada.

-Bueno, ¿alguno de los que no han hecho nada podría calificar la puntuación según lo que oyó durante la noche?-Preguntaba Sabrina, también un poco avergonzada porque la hubiesen escuchado.

-Yo puedo dar mis puntos en base a lo que escuché.-Comentaba Alya, mirando de reojo a Marinette, intentando no reirse, y tanto ella como Adrien supieron en qué camino iría la conversación, y solo se quedaron callados desayunando, tratando de no prestar atención.-La puntuación mínima con un punto se la llevan Chloé y Kim, que no les escuchó nadie y obviamente era sexo porque sí, detrás tenemos a Rose y Juleka con un tres, Nino y yo pudimos oirlas un poquito, merodeando por la casa cuando todos se fueron a dormir.

Kim y Chloé se molestaron ante el comentario de la morena de las gafas, y Rose y Juleka rieron un poco y se sonrojaron, no habían ganado ni quedaron de las primeras, pero obviamente no hicieron aquello como una competición. Alix miró a Alya enfurruñada, ella cuando se iba a dormir vio a gente por el salón a las tantas de la mañana.

-Ah, así que erais vosotros.-Se quejó Alix, cruzándose de brazos.-Max y yo vimos a alguien andar por el salón de un lado a otro parando en las puertas de las habitaciones.

-Perdón, teníamos curiosidad.-Dijo Nino, rascándose la cabeza.

-Claro, en vez de hacer nada conmigo prefieres oír a los demás.-Se quejó la chica de pelo marrón anaranjado, provocando que Nino hiciera una mueca de resignación, ya que estaba cansado de oír eso. Luego Alya siguió con el recuento.-El caso es que ellas dos quedaron penúltimas, después están Sabrina y Nathaniel con un seis, eso se pudo oír mientras jugábamos a verdad o prenda y ellos se fueron a la habitación, además según ellos han formalizado una relación y están genial ahora mismo.

Los dos pelirrojos se miraron sonriendo y se abrazaron con cariño mientras seguían oyendo el recuento.

-Y los ganadores obviamente son Marinette y Adrien, que lo suyo fue algo brutal.-Continuaba la de las gafas, agarrando a su amiga del brazo, que estaba sentada junto a ella en uno de los sofás.-¡Tienen un maldito diez!

-Eso lo oímos todos.-Comentó Alix, mirando hacia Marinette.-Eres muy escandalosa.

-No es algo que pueda controlarse...-Susurró la chica de pelo azul, de lo más roja, intentando ocultarse en el pecho de su amiga.

-Yo también lo escuché de sobra.-Se quejó Chloé.-De hecho, todos los que estábamos durmiendo en el salón lo oímos.

-Nosotras también.-Dijo Rose, después de beber de su cacao.-Estábamos en la habitación más alejada de la vuestra y aun así se oía.

-Exacto, nosotros igual.-Añadió también Nathaniel.-Nos hubiera gustado hacer competencia, pero no teníamos más preservativos y no queríamos levantarnos a por más.

-¿Pero de qué váis?-Preguntó seriamente Adrien, visiblemente cabreado.-Esto no es una competición, no lo hicimos por competir, lo hicimos porque nos queremos y Juleka nos dio su permiso. ¿Podemos dejar ya este maldito tema? ¡Estáis avergonzando a Marinette! ¡Y a mi también!

Los componentes del grupo de amigos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos al rubio, que nunca se había enfadado tanto. Su reciente novia se apartó de Alya y le miró de la misma manera que los demás.

-Vale, lo sentimos.-Pidió perdón Alya arrepentida hacia Adrien.-Es que estaba demasiado contenta de que al final Marinette lograra conquistarte, llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de ti sin conseguir nada.

-Pues ya lo ha conseguido, no hace falta seguir hablando de esto como si os fuera la maldita vida en ello.-Adrien se levantó de la mesa con su taza de café y miró hacia la peliazul.-¿Quieres venir conmigo a la cocina? No tenemos por qué aguantar esto.

Ella asintió, en el fondo también estaba enfadada porque a nadie le importaba lo que hicieran en la cama y le habían puesto puntuación como si fuera un concurso. Se levantó tras él también con su desayuno y se marcharon a la cocina a desayunar allí solos.

Los otros chicos se quedaron un tanto arrepentidos por haber hecho aquello y haber ofendido a sus compañeros.  
Desayunaron todos tranquilamente y cuando terminaron recogieron todo lo que usaron para empezar a arreglar las habitaciones. Cada uno quitó todas sus sábanas y fueron dejándolas en la sala de la lavadora para ir metiendo algunas y lavarlas. Mientras tanto, Juleka dio juegos de sábanas nuevos a todos para que hicieran las camas de nuevo y así todo quedó por fin ordenado y limpio. Ella misma se ocupó de barrer y fregar todo el suelo mientras los demás colocaban o limpiaban otras cosas en sus habitaciones u otras salas.

Marinette y Adrien no dirigieron palabra a los demás en un buen rato, seguían ofendidos porque sus amigos eran unas malas cotorras. De hecho ellos se vistieron y se arreglaron rápido para irse antes, no les interesaba quedarse más allí y querían estar a solas, pero se habían quedado para ayudar con la casa.  
Una vez arreglados y listos, el rubio y su chica se fueron despidiéndose amargamente de los demás, que sí se quedaron en casa de Juleka un rato más.  
De nuevo los compañeros de clase quedaron sentados en los sofás, hablando de lo suyo. Pensaron que los que se acababan de ir habían exagerado un poco, aunque tenían razón después de todo.

* * *

Aprovecharon que estaban solos para ir a dar una vuelta por un parque. Adrien iba a probar suerte para llamar a su padre, a ver si por alguna razón permitía a Marinette quedarse a comer con ellos y pasaban la tarde juntos antes de que ella tuviera que volver a su casa. Gabriel estaba de buen humor desde el día anterior y por eso dejó a su hijo quedarse a dormir con sus amigos, y cuando este le llamó para preguntar si le dejaba llevar a Marinette, él accedió sin miramientos, y entonces ellos fueron a la mansión Agreste, donde les recibieron bastante bien. Gabriel se acordaba de Marinette por lo del bombín y a ella le hizo bastante ilusión verle en persona (como Marinette), además era ya oficialmente su suegro, pero no sabía si Adrien querría comunicárselo a su padre, pues no sabía cómo se lo podía tomar, así que de momento no dijeron nada de su relación. Aun así el señor Agreste no era tonto, se dio cuenta de ello bastante rápido, y no le importó en absoluto, es más, le alegró que su hijo tuviera novia, pues sospechaba que era gay por las muñecas y el traje de Ladybug que escondía. Felicitó a ambos por su noviazgo y dijo que comería con ellos para celebrarlo, lo que le pareció terriblemente raro a Adrien, pero le hizo bastante feliz.

Antes de la hora de la comida ellos dos se dieron un baño en la gran bañera del cuarto de baño del chico rubio y se relajaron después de tanto estrés, además necesitaban quitarse bien el sudor de la movida noche que pasaron y aprovecharon el rato antes de comer.  
Una vez salieron se secaron bien, se peinaron, se vistieron y acudieron al comedor a comer junto a Gabriel.

En cuanto a los demás, todos volvieron a sus casas o algunos se quedaron a comer con Juleka, pero no tardó el grupo en despedirse y volver a su vida normal.  
Se lo habían pasado en grande, y lo mejor de todo: Alya lo grabó casi todo, de modo que lo subió a un blog privado en el que solo sus compañeros de clase podían meterse con sus e-mails, así tenían un recuerdo de esa maravillosa fiesta de pijama. Juleka se volvió más popular gracias a aquello. Algo le decía que no tardaría en hacer otra, y esperaba que Ivan y Mylène se pudieran unir, pues los pobres se habían perdido todo.  
Ninguno de ellos iba a olvidar esa pijamada.

Fin!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí ha llegado esta rara anécdota, por lo que he visto ha tenido bastante popularidad, ¡y os estoy tremendamente agradecida! Todas las reviews y las visitas me han hecho tanta ilusión que he podido seguir escribiendo rápido un capítulo tras otro casi sin pausas, ¡nunca me he motivado tanto para una historia! De verdad, soy una vaga y me cuesta horrores ponerme en serio con algo y acabarlo, pero esta vez gracias a todos vuestros comentarios y apoyo he podido, ¡gracias! ¡De verdad!**

 **Aviso que esto no acaba aquí, va a haber un pequeño extra como ''capítulo'' final, no será tan largo como los demás capítulos ni tendrá lemon, pero lo veo realmente necesario xD Los que esperábais más lemon, realmente lo siento, pero no he podido alargarlo más, aun así haré oneshots de hentai puro y duro para los que no quieran tragarse una trama entera xD  
**

 **Otro aviso: estoy pensando en otra historia de estas largas con la clase de Marinette y Adrien, pero advierto de que no será lemon, pues quiero descansar de este género un poco para hacer mi perfil más variado, porque todas las historias que llevo hasta ahora tienen algo de lemon o romance, y he recordado que soy experta en otra cosa... Supongo que lo veréis en mi siguiente historia los que os entre curiosidad :'D No puedo decir aun de que se tratará, solo os digo que va a ser intenso...**


	9. Extra

El lunes siguiente todo el mundo volvió a clase tras ver los vídeos y enviárselos mutuamente por Whatsapp. Estuvo el aula alborotada y aun la profesora no había llegado.  
Chloé tampoco estaba, y normalmente no llegaba tarde o al menos como ese día.

Todos estaban sentados en sus sitios hablando de sus cosas, pero Marinette estaba molesta con Alya y los demás todavía. La de las gafas intentaba que la perdonase.

-Venga tía, perdóname...-Pedía ella a su compañera de pupitre.-Lo estábamos pasando tan bien que se descontroló, además me hizo muy feliz que empezaras a salir con Adrien.

-Parece que no entiendes lo que de verdad me molesta.-Contestó refunfuñando Marinette.-Sé que habíais hecho el ''concurso'' para acabar hablando de nosotros.

-Pero, ¿quién hizo el cambio de habitaciones? ¿Y quien puso ese preservativo en tu pantalón?

-Tú... Pero eso no es excusa para ser una cotilla y una mete mierda.

-Vamos, las cosas han ido bien, si hubieran estado mal entre vosotros comprendería que te enfadases mucho y no me perdonases, pero joder, todo te ha salido a pedir de boca. Estáis saliendo y encima habéis...

-Está bien Alya, déjalo ya.-Interrumpió la muchacha de ojos azules seriamente.-Te perdonaré, pero te la devolveré algún día.

Marinette se puso a dibujar a su bola para ignorarla y Adrien por casualidad miró hacia atrás.

-Han pasado dos días, podemos perdonarlos sin tener que devolverles nada.-Dijo este, sonriendo primero a la chica de pelo oscuro, pero luego cambió su expresión a una un tanto más seria para mirar a su amiga de las gafas.-Yo por mi parte estoy disgustado, pero a la vez puedo perdonaros porque nos habéis ayudado bastante, así que dejémoslo estar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Dejaremos el tema.-Prometió Alya.-Ahora hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Nino, que estaba delante de Alya también la miró, tenían algo importante que contar.

-La verdad es que podríamos contar algo que ocurrió la tarde de ayer en mi casa con la cachimba,-Respondió este, sonriendo pícaro a su novia.-así estaríamos en paz de alguna manera.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Gritó Alya sonrojándose, y de repente Adrien y Marinette se empezaron a reír, imaginándose qué sería.

Todo parecía haberse calmado, pero de repente, justo cuando se habían quedado en silencio, Chloé entró por la puerta llorando y fue directa hasta la mesa de Kim, tirándole a la cara un test de embarazo.

-¡Gilipollas!-Le chilló histérica, a lo que él se asustó muchísimo.-¡Me has dejado preñada, capullo!

Absolutamente TODA la clase miró hacia ellos dos, petrificados, y el pobre Kim se desmayó sobre la mesa mientras Chloé huía del aula, llorando tal y como había venido.


End file.
